The Rule of Three
by SarahhHarkness-Jones
Summary: Good things usually come in threes, but not for Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Jack is pregnant and despite appearances Ianto isn't taking the news so well. Their lives and relationship become complicated and Ianto can no longer cope. Warning: MPreg/Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rule of Three  
****Spoilers: Post-Cyberwoman, so spoilers for that.  
****Prompt: MPreg  
****Copyright: I do not own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness or Ianto Jones, if I did there'd be millions of Jack and Ianto's running around everywhere.**

"Mmh, Ianto Jones you wonderful man." Jack groaned, taking a sip of the steaming hot mug of special blend Ianto had handed him. It was still very early morning, on a normal day even Ianto wouldn't be arriving at the Hub for at least another hour or so, unless he had spent the night down in Jack's bunker.

Ianto, Jack and Owen had been out on an incredibly early morning alien chase, a human sized green creature which was causing a rather large disturbance in a quiet village not that far from the Hub.

The creature, as of yet unnamed and unidentified, had been rifling through garbage bins, scaring away cats and confusing the elderly residents of the village. The girls, Gwen and Toshiko, were on the cleanup operation. Jack had allowed them the lie-in he knew they deserved, due to the long nights that they had recently been spending at the Hub, he didn't want two angry, sleep deprived women on his hands. Sleep deprived Ianto and Owen he could deal with.

"You're welcome, Sir." Ianto muttered, lowering his head slightly as his face began to flush slightly red at the noises the Captain was making.

Despite their sexual relationship, Ianto definitely no longer having any innocence left inside of him due to the Captain's irresistible influence, he couldn't help but get embarrassed when Jack made such noises, especially in the work place during office hours. The noises made Ianto think about the things that they had done together, even if he didn't want to think about them and attempted to redirect his thoughts somewhere else, but his subconscious always managed to fail him.

"Come on Tea-Boy!" Owen's voice could be heard through the hub, bellowing from the autopsy bay as he dissected yet another alien body that Jack had found, and once again killed. This was the one that had disturbed what he had hoped to be a nice quiet morning. Jack had killed the creature because it had gone to attack an innocent woman who was only putting out her bin for the garbage collection later that morning, "I'm elbow deep in alien intestines, and I need bloody caffeine already!" he shouted, moving his hands around inside of the alien's stomach, spots of blood splattering up and onto his white lab coat, which Ianto would later have to clean.

"I really don't like the name Owen seems to have given me," Ianto told Jack, who grinned at him in response.

Even if within the Torchwood Team now Ianto was much more than just someone who made the drinks, organised the paperwork and manned the Tourist Office, it was obvious he would never lose the title of being the drinks maker. After all, none his other colleagues knew how to work the coffee machine, and he did make the best coffee in the Hub.

"I think it's cute, Tea-Boy." Jack chuckled, standing up from his seat at the desk, to cross over the room to the young Welshman.

"Don't you start too Jack, I don't think I can deal with you calling me it," Ianto groaned, as Jack took his place in front of him, dragging his lover closer to his chest by his suit jacket.

"Do you mind if I come over to your place tonight?" The Captain asked, as he ran a hand through Ianto's soft hair. The Welshman smiled at the touch, he loved it when Jack did this. It was a small gesture, but it was soothing and calming.

"Since when have you asked? You usually just turn up, barge in, or forcefully take me home."

That had happened many times during their relationship, if that was what it could even be called. Jack would turn up unannounced to Ianto's apartment, usually never knocking on the door, just using the key that was meant to be for emergencies _only_, and entering the Welshman's home. Of course, when Jack turned up Ianto knew what he wanted, and was never one to deny the Captain of what he wanted.

Other times, when he would forcefully take the Welshman home, it would be either because he was drunk, the pressure of UNIT paperwork getting to him, or as a form of foreplay for the two men. Ianto never minded, he rather enjoyed Jack being possessive and aggressive. The sex would be hard, rough and leave Ianto so breathless he was on a thin line between conscious and unconscious. As much as he enjoyed that, he preferred it when the Captain was slow, sensual and they'd curl up together within the duvet and fall asleep in each others arms.

"Well, I've decided to change my attitude. Plus, I'm incredibly tired, and your bed is softer than mine is." Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jack, as his Captain told him his reasons for wanting to stay the night.

"You want to come over to sleep?" The Welshman asked slowly, to show his confusion to the Captain.

This had never happened before, Jack had never gone over to Ianto's to just talk, or just sleep, or just have dinner. There was always, _always _sex afterwards, that was the way every time. An unwritten rule for their relationship. Jack had never asked Ianto to go over and just sleep. As different as it was, Ianto liked the idea. It meant their relationship was built on much more than just sex. It was more than just endless, amazing sex.

"Why, did you have something else in mind Mr Jones?" Jack teased, running his hands slowly up the young mans chest causing Ianto to, for the second time this morning, blush. Before his and Jack's relationship, before Torchwood, Ianto Jones never blushed. Now, when in the presence of his Captain, that seemed to be all the Welshman ever did.

"I had better go get Owen his coffee before he hunts me down." Ianto mumbled, pulling himself reluctantly away from Jack.

"So is that a yes to me staying over tonight?"

"You know I'd never say no to you." Ianto smiled, before exiting the room, leaving Jack to stare at his perfect retreating frame.

The Captain sighed as he took his place back at his desk, taking a sip of the sweet coffee Ianto had just brought him. Tonight would be life changing, he knew that for a fact. He just hoped Ianto would be as understanding as Jack perceived him to be.

_**~to be continued~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Rule of Three  
****Spoilers: Post-Cyberwoman, so spoilers for that.  
****Prompt: MPreg  
****Copyright: I do not own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness or Ianto Jones, if I did there'd be millions of Jack and Ianto's running around everywhere.**

"About bloody time!" Owen groaned, taking the cup of coffee from Ianto, after removing his blood covered gloves, and pulling the sleeves of his lab coat up to his elbows.

Owen was just finishing with the autopsy on the creature when Ianto brought him his coffee, it was a quick dissection, but the Doctor wanted to double check all his findings. He knew, unfortunately due to experience, that wrong information on a file meant serious damage to not only the reputation of the Doctor, but also the Torchwood Three Institute, and a very lengthy court case and lecture on the reliability and validity of files. Owen had made one mistake on a medical file, during a difficult time in his life when he wasn't sleeping, and it almost lost him his job. He definitely did not want a repeat of that. As much as he hated doing the stacks of paperwork for UNIT that came with the job, he more than anyone knew the importance of it being thorough.

"Did you know Tosh was looking for your earlier?" Ianto enquired, as Owen gulped down his mouthful of coffee so hard Ianto could hear it. The young Doctor winced, and gently rubbed his throat with a frown.

"What did she say?" this, for Ianto was a new, strange situation he had never before been in. Owen, Dr Owen Harper of Torchwood, was actually engaging in conversation with him, and he wasn't mocking him.

"She asked if I'd seen you this morning, just as she was leaving for the clean up with Gwen." Ianto informed him, looking around the small autopsy bay littered with used rubber gloves, empty coffee mugs and just general rubbish. How it managed to get into such a state Ianto did not know, he could have sworn he had only cleaned this place last week.

"What did you tell her? Did you say you'd seen me?" Owen demanded, placing the coffee down onto the autopsy bed, next to the head of the creature. Ianto frowned, his eyebrows furrowing at the thought of Owen drinking the coffee that had been next to a dead alien.

"I told her that we'd gone on that Alert together." Ianto's eyes were not taken off of the coffee mug as he told Owen this.

"Bollocks Ianto, why couldn't you have said you hadn't seen me?"

"Because that would be lying Owen…" Ianto finally looked up from the coffee mug and narrowed his eyes at the Doctor, "Owen, did you do something to Tosh?"

Toshiko was Ianto's best friend within the Torchwood Hub, he was very protective over her, like she was his sister, and he loved her dearly. He had never had romantic thoughts towards the young woman, and he knew that neither had she, which was what made their friendship even more strong. Tosh knew Ianto's feelings for Jack, and Ianto was fully aware of Tosh's feelings for Owen.

"Look, I didn't do anything. It's just a misunderstanding. I was drunk, and she was well, just there."

"Owen, what did you do?"

"If I tell you, then seriously Ianto you can't tell anyone else. I do not want this to become the focal point of office gossip, not even Tosh can know I told you."

Ianto, rather bewildered and surprised that Owen was actually about to tell him something personal, nodded his head in agreement to Owens terms. He himself knew exactly what it was like to be the reason for the Hub gossip, and that was definitely not a nice place to be in.

"She's just as embarrassed as I am about all this. Last night we both got really drunk after you guys left the pub, and I made a pass at Tosh."

"Did anything happen?" Ianto enquired, raising an eyebrow at the torn looking Doctor.

"No, she told me that nothing could happen between us if I didn't like her in the way she likes me. She didn't want false hope."

"Ahh..." Ianto was at a loss for words. Tosh had obviously done the right thing, if she and Owen had engaged in a sexual activity then it would be harder for her to keep her distance from him. He knew that from experience, unfortunately.

"I don't even know why I just told you that," Owen sighed in frustration, "You're just going to go back and tell Jack. Then I'll become the bloody laughing stock of the Hub, and Tosh will hate me even more."

"I won't tell Jack."

"You tell him everything Ianto, so stop acting like you don't."

"I can keep a secret Owen."

"Yeah, you kept that cyber girlfriend of yours a secret didn't you?"

Ianto didn't respond to Owens remark, just inhaled a sharp breath of air, straightened out his suit, and made his way to leave. He would not stoop to the others mans level by making a remark back, or starting an argument.

"Shit! Ianto I'm sorry-" Owen apologised, attempting to catch up with the Welshman, "Ow! Bollocks- Ianto!" The Doctor swore repeatedly as he bashed into the metal trolley, scalpels and his numerous other dissecting tools falling to the floor.

"Something wrong Ianto?" Jack asked, as Ianto made his way through the main body of the Hub, where Jack was stood at Ianto's desk looking over a UNIT file.

"No Sir, everything's fine." Ianto replied with a broad, and utterly fake smile, swallowing down the lump that was slowly forming in his throat.

"Good, would you come and have a look at this? It's the field report for this morning. Just to double check everything, you know what UNIT are like."

_**~tw~**_

"Alright kids!" Jack clapped his hands together, addressing the entirety of his team from the stairs to his office, "Time to go home."

The rest of the day, unlike most usual days at the Torchwood Hub, had gone by quietly. There were no other rift activities, only the alien from this morning had disrupted their perfect day. Jack had managed to complete the large pile of UNIT files that had been building up on his desk for the past couple of weeks. He definitely didn't enjoy doing this, and had wished that something, anything at all, would fall through the rift so he could leave his desk and just do something _exciting. _However, he knew that this had to be done. He was already late, beyond late in fact, with his paperwork, and UNIT were beginning to get antsy. He was already in their bad books enough when it came to paperwork, and even more late reports would definitely make that worse.

Ianto had completely cleaned the Hub from top to bottom, something that he had said he would do for god knows how long, and just had never gotten round to it. The Hub was a mess, and Ianto did not like it that way, but with the unpredictable rift, Jack's distractions, and the Archives he had no time at all to do it. He rather enjoyed doing it, the cleanliness, not that it would stay that way for long, made Ianto happy. And of course Jack enjoyed watching Ianto clean the Hub, his young lover frustrated, dishevelled and sweaty. The sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, his suit jacket discarded somewhere in the Hub, his tie loosened, and two of the buttons undone on his shirt, revealing that tempting chest to his Captain.

Tosh was playing with the new translation software that she had yet to perfect, whist Gwen was writing up the report from this morning, adding in details from the witnesses to Jack's original report.

Owen was down in the autopsy bay, avoiding Toshiko at all costs, and managing perfectly well in doing so. The young man had plenty of practice at this sort of thing, avoiding ex-girlfriends, one night stands and the many girls he had insulted. He had eaten his lunch down in the autopsy bay, unlike the rest of the team who had opted for dining out in a small café not that far from the Hub. His excuse was that he had a lot of paperwork to complete, and that he didn't want a repeat of the last time he messed up a report, so he'd continue over lunch. Tosh and Ianto knew the real reason why he was staying behind, not that they would tell the rest of the team. It was his choice to avoid the situation, and he who was missing out on the gorgeous cream tea's at the café.

In short, all the members of the team were using this free day to their advantage.

"Except you Ianto," Jack smirked, pointing at the younger man. The rest of the team had grabbed their coats and were making their way to the cog door, "You're with me."

Ianto nodded his head to the Captain, saying his goodbye to the other members of the team, before making his way up to the office which Jack entered into, a smile on his face.

"So, I'm thinking quickie on the desk, then back to yours for a curry then bed." Jack smirked, taking a seat on the office desk now cleared from clutter.

"I thought you were really tired Sir?" Ianto enquired, raising an eyebrow at the suggestive Captain.

"I have a little bit of energy left." The Captain shrugged, before grabbing the lapels of his lover's jacket, pulling him roughly towards him and slamming his lips down onto the Welshman's.

_**~to be continued~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Rule of Three  
****Spoilers: Post-Cyberwoman, so spoilers for that, and minor Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang spoilers  
****Prompt: MPreg  
****Copyright: I do not own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness or Ianto Jones, if I did there'd be millions of Jack and Ianto's running around everywhere.**

"Ianto, I think we have a slight problem." Jack sighed, as he set his mug down onto the coffee table without a coaster, which later Ianto would reprimand him for.

The two men had gone straight home after their little office excitement, Jack deciding to skip the curry and just go straight back to Ianto's to see what he had in there, then to bed.

"Why, what have you broken?" the Welshman questioned, lifting the mug that Jack had just put down, wiping it with the cloth he held in his hand, and placing it back down on top of a coaster, sending a small glare to the Captain, who was too intently focussed on something else, and fidgeting with his hands as he did so, to acknowledge that his young lover was silently telling him off with his eyes. "Jack? Is everything okay?" Ianto's voice softened as he noticed the seriousness of Jacks eyes.

"It's about us… I-I don't know how to say this. This is difficult, life changing infact."

"You don't want to break up do you?" Ianto interrupted the Captain, his voice reaching another octave as he did so.

"No, I-"

"I mean, I know we're not exactly the most conventional couple ever, but I thought we were good?" ignoring what the Captain was attempting to say, Ianto interrupted him again, "Please Jack, you're the best thing that's happened to me since Lisa." Jack's lover pleaded, his bottom lip beginning to tremble ever so slightly at the memory of losing his former lover Lisa, and the thought of now losing his current lover.

Jack had been acting strangely around Ianto for the past few days, being very secretive and hiding things from the Welshman. Ianto could only come up with one reason for this behaviour, and it had been eating him up for the past couple of days. He hadn't meant to make such an outburst, and sound like an incredibly needy girlfriend, but after days of Jack's strange behaviour, Ianto couldn't help it.

"Ianto, I'm not going to break up with you. I just, I have some news okay? And you need to hear me out completely, and not freak out. Obviously you'll get a choice in this too, and whatever you want I will obviously respect your decision. But, you just have to let me explain everything first, alright? So no talking until I've finished, got it?" Jack ordered Ianto, giving him a look that proved he was being serious.

"Yes, Sir." the Welshman squeaked, suddenly even more worried about what Jack was about to bare to him. If he wasn't going to break up with him, then what would be more serious than that?

"Do you remember once I mentioned to you about there being contraceptives in the rain?" Jack asked, leaning forward slightly so that his elbows were resting on his knees, facing his young, confused lover.

"Something to do with the fish, right?" Ianto questioned, trying to rack his brain for any memory of the conversation he had had with Jack about this. At first, when Jack had mentioned it in a passing comment as he had stuck his tongue out, allowing the rain droplets to fall into his mouth, Ianto hadn't taken the man seriously. After all, he was standing in the middle of the street during a thunderstorm, mouth open wide drinking in the water that fell from the heavens. Ianto wouldn't have taken anything the man had said during that particular moment seriously.

"Right, well there is oestrogen in the rain. When the contraceptive pill is flushed away it enters into the water cycle, feminises the fish, goes up into the sky and then falls all the way back down onto me. Well, that stops me from getting pregnant. And before you even say 'I'm sure you being a man will stop you from getting pregnant', which I have heard more times than you can possibly imagine, I'm from the 51st Century, things work a little differently there."

Hundreds of different thoughts ran through Ianto's mind as Jack fed him this information, was Jack trying to tell him what he thought he was? He couldn't possibly. Not his Jack. No way. Not now, when everything had finally gotten to a state of normal again for the young Welshman.

"Anyway, one thing that the contraceptive pill does is lessen your sex drive. Not by much, only slightly but it still does. So, over the last month when we've had almost no rain, obviously my libido has been heightened. Which explains how much sex we've been having, might I just add," Jack continued, a tiny sight of a grin forming at the corners of his slightly chapped lips as he remembered their sexual activities over the past month, "However despite the obvious positive outcome of no rain, there's also the protection matter. I should have been more careful, and it's completely my fault. I thought we'd be fine, I mean it hasn't happened to me for a while now, the last time was... Well that doesn't matter. What matters is now. And right now Ianto, I'm sorry to say this, and I take full responsibility for it, but I'm pregnant."

Ianto didn't move. He didn't flinch, he didn't speak, he just sat there. In the small arm chair that was adjacent to the sofa which Jack was upon. This was a lot to take in. This morning, Ianto was just an ordinary guy. Well, despite being a member of a secret organisation that caught aliens and hid out in a Hub underground; which also has an invisible elevator and a pet pterodactyl, and his partner, who just so happened to be his boss, was an immortal man from the future. Ianto was a normal Welshman. He played rugby on weekends, Rift permitting, with the local team. He lived in a tiny apartment, only big enough for himself, and occasionally Jack when he decided to stay over, but it was a squeeze.

Now though, now Ianto was going to be a father. Unless of course Jack had played away, he didn't put it past the Captain with the amount if secrets that he held back. Who knew what he and John Hart were doing before John had been sent back. Jack was well known for his dabbling, human or non-human, there was nothing that man hadn't done, or wouldn't do. And it wasn't exactly like they had discussed their relationship. Sure, they went on dates occasionally, Jack slept many a night over at Ianto's, and Ianto had spent many uncomfortable, despite Jack arguing that it's '_cosy'_, nights down in Jack's bunker.

They were both certain the rest of the Torchwood Three staff knew about their goings on, even if they hadn't told them. But it wasn't like they had tried to keep it a secret. The sneaky kisses in the corridor on the way to feed Janet. The gropes and feels as they passed by each other, or as they climbed out the car. The glances towards each other. Ianto always being called into Jacks office. It would be impossible not to think that something was going on between the two men. But they had never agreed they were exclusive. That part was never discussed. Despite how many times it crossed through Ianto's mind.

"Is it mine?" Despite how rude Ianto was coming across, he didn't care. He had to ask. Just to be sure, before he even thought about the situation that they were in, he had to know that the baby was his. There would be no use thinking about something that wasn't his.

"Yes Ianto, it's yours." Jack's gaze dropped down to his stomach, a faint ghost of a smile etching his features as he told Ianto this.

"How far... You know?"

"4 weeks, I'm guessing. I think it probably happened the day you got your new bed, and you wanted to break it in. Remember that?" Ianto didn't reply to Jack, he just nodded his head. He wasn't thinking straight. He needed some air, desperately.

Jack looked at him concerned when Ianto told him he needed some time alone, and offered that he leave Ianto alone to his thoughts for the night and see him tomorrow at work. Ianto refused to allow Jack to leave, telling him to stay put and start making them both some dinner whilst he was out.

Jack smiled and kissed his young lover on the cheek, and grinned slightly when Ianto pouted at him from lack of a decent goodbye kiss. As he gave his lover a full, very sloppy kiss on his parted lips, he knew right then that no matter what, they would get through this together.

_**~to be continued~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Rule of Three  
Spoilers: Post-Cyberwoman, so spoilers for that.  
****Prompt: MPreg  
****Copyright: I do not own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness or Ianto Jones, if I did there'd be millions of Jack and Ianto's running around everywhere.**

Jack rarely ever slept, but due to the pregnancy, the tiny foetus inside of him taking most of his energy, recently he had found himself actually wanting to sleep, and needing it. After Ianto had left, Jack found himself taking a seat on the sofa, the television playing quietly on some channel which Jack didn't register, as he rested his head on the decorative cushions that Ianto had bought to 'brighten up the room'.

Jack had originally thought they were a waste of money, saying that they would never be used, but now he was thankful for them. He closed his eyes for a moment, only wanting to rest his tired eyes that were getting too heavy for him to keep open. But it wasn't long before he found himself sound asleep, lying sloppily across the sofa. The stress of the day, worrying about telling his young lover this life changing news and how Ianto would react, all caught up with him.

"Go away!" Jack mumbled as he was shaken awake, a cold hand on his shoulder and the smell of chips from his favourite chip shop in town.

"Come on Jack, wake up. I bought you chips."

"You're cold," Jack groaned, swatting away Ianto's freezing hand from his shoulder, and snuggling himself back up into the couch cushions. The Captain knew he was acting like a child, but he was tired beyond belief, something that he had not experienced in a very long time, and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. Not even the idea of his lovely Welshman and favourite chips could arouse him from his slumber.

"Jack," Ianto began to glare at the sleeping, childish Captain, "The chips are going cold."

Ianto had been gone for an hour, at the least. He had needed time to think, away from Jack and any distractions. He had wondered aimlessly around the street he lived on, not having any specific destination in mind, until he reached the local park, and took a seat on one of the park benches. These benches during the day would be occupied by mothers, fathers and guardians of the young children who were playing on the climbing frame, or in the small sand pit, and during the evening they were taken up by the homeless people of Cardiff, the people who had nowhere else to go.

Ianto had sat and just thought about everything until the weather took a turn for the worst, the sky darkening, thunder rumbling and rain beginning to, at first, lightly fall. It was then that he realised how long he had stayed out there, leaving Jack alone in his apartment. Jack, who he had just walked out on. Jack who was pregnant with his child. Jack who was vulnerable, and probably confused about Ianto's sudden departure.

Over and over again he analysed and over-thought the situation. How was this possible? Was this possible? Was he dreaming? Hallucinating? Was Jack trying to make a joke, and a really terrible on at that?

Then the reality set in, and he understood what was happening. He was going to be a father.

How did he feel about this? He didn't know. His thoughts were a jumbled mess, the irrational part of his brain constantly telling him that this was wrong, the other half of his brain telling him that this was a wonderful thing, and that he was going to have the opportunity to be a father figure to his child, something he believed after Lisa he wouldn't have.

However, Ianto had accepted that. When his relationship with Jack began, he had accepted the fact that he wouldn't be able to have children if their relationship continued, at least not a child of his own. The idea of adopting seemed plausible, but Ianto didn't like the idea of raising a child that was not his own.

Ianto had found many positives to the idea of not having children, they worked for Torchwood, how could they possibly raise a child in a safe environment? Their own lives were put in danger every single day, every time there was a Rift alert, each member of the team had a moment where they wondered if they would make it out alive, or if that would be the last day they'd see.

How could a child be brought into that world?

A world where aliens were something discussed over breakfast, guns were literally tossed around and death was an everyday occurrence. That was not a place to bring up a child.

But he had to think about Jack in all of this, it was obvious just from the smile on Jack's face that he was happy about the news of the baby, and that he wanted to keep it. He was being selfish, Ianto knew that but he couldn't help it.

He was at first angry at Jack for being so careless. If Jack knew he could get pregnant when it stopped raining for long periods of time, then why did he not begin to use protection again? But Ianto knew that he was partly to blame when it came to that. Jack had a few times requested to use protection, and Ianto had always convinced him not to, saying that there was no need when they were both clean, and not having sex with anyone else.

He never did come to a real solid conclusion about how he felt or what he was going to do, but he did know he was going to get himself and Jack some dinner and go home, because he knew Jack would not have made them anything, the contents of his cupboard were crisps, cereal, bread and half a bag of pasta. The fridge not that much better, holding only milk and orange juice. Jack was a rather good cook, but not _that _good. He would act as if everything was normal, even if he didn't feel this way. They would discuss their options at some point, but definitely not tonight.

Jack groaned, opening his eyes and lifting his head off the arm of the sofa in order to look at his Welshman, whose hair was wet, the ends sticking up in different directions, showing where Ianto had runs his hands through it. Jack liked it that way, ruffled and messy, a side of Ianto that didn't come out very often.

"Is it raining?" he questioned, his voice groggy as he rubbed the haziness from his eyes.

"Hello to you too." Ianto muttered, rolling his eyes as he placed the large bag of chips onto the coffee table.

"Yeah, now it rains." The Captain groaned, sitting up and wincing at a pain in his lower back that was beginning to form. The sofa was comfortable to sit on, yes. But definitely not comfortable to lie across and sleep on.

Ianto didn't respond to Jack's comment, just silently handed him one of the blue coloured, see through plastic forks they had given him at the chip shop, and unwrapped the paper from the chips.

They ate in silence, other than Jack occasionally groaning as the ache in his back got worse, the sound of their chewing on the chips, and noises of approval to the tastiness of the chips. Eventually, when they had finally finished their chips, Jack leant his head on Ianto's shoulder. He wasn't going to ruin the perfect moment by asking Ianto how he felt about what Jack had just told him.

No, right there and then was perfect.

_**~to be continued~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Rule of Three  
****Spoilers: Post-Cyberwoman, so spoilers for that.  
****Prompt: MPreg  
****Copyright: I do not own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness or Ianto Jones, if I did there'd be millions of Jack and Ianto's running around everywhere.**

"You're still really cold" Jack groaned, shifting himself slightly on the small sofa.

"Well, I was hoping that you would get me warmed up soon." Ianto suggested, as Jack chuckled at his overly arrogant reply, silently getting up from the sofa and placing the empty bag of chips onto the coffee table. He would put it away later, or Ianto would get up in the middle of the night and sort it out, after the presence of rubbish being in the living room finally got to him. That was something that Jack had had to learn to live with, what Ianto liked to describe as being 'clean and tidy' Jack knew was OCD, or at least borderline obsessive compulsive.

Grabbing the cold hand of his young lover, he pulled him up from his seat on the sofa, and without another word dragged him into the joining bedroom.

"I was actually talking about putting the heating on, but this could work too." Ianto chuckled lightly as Jack closed the bedroom door, letting go of his lovers hand for just a moment.

Ianto didn't understand why Jack always had the door shut when they had sex, the Captain had mentioned something about privacy to him once, but it wasn't like anyone could stand and watch them, it was Ianto's apartment, no one else would ever be in there.

Although, he had to admit sex with the door wide open was rather weird and unnerving. What if someone did come in?

"This is so much more fun," Jack grinned, pulling the Welshman closer to him by the lapels of his jacket, "Don't 'ya think?"

"Of course Sir, definitely more fun." the smile on Ianto's face was almost as large as the one on his Captain's, the first real smile since Jack had told Ianto about the baby.

The de-clothing process was quick. They had done it so many times now that they had perfected the act. Ianto's clothes were shed first, Jack remaining in control of the situation. If it were the other way around, the unneeded clothes would have been placed more neatly on the floor, possibly folded, rather than thrown and forgotten, laid messily lying on the carpet.

"You know, as great as you look in a suit, you really do look better with nothing on." Jack smirked as he nibbled on his young lover's neck, Ianto squirming beneath him slightly. When his eyes had fluttered closed, he didn't know. He no longer had complete control over his body, the pleasure of what the older man was doing to him was getting too much, and they were barely even doing anything. He knew that if Jack's hands were to travel any further south that he wouldn't last long.

"That's se-sexual harr-ah-ssment Sir." Ianto managed to breath out, before letting out a low moan as the Captains hand travelled up his thigh slowly, going against the grain of the hairs, causing a small shiver to pass through his body, only intensifying his pleasure even more.

It seemed as if the Captains sex drive was never ending, and no matter when, or where, it was he would always be ready and raring to go. And he knew all the right spots to get Ianto into a position where he was squirming beneath him. Touching, but not touching. Teasing all the right places until he was like a rock, without having even being touched once.

That was a skill that only his Captain possessed. None of his other lovers before had been able to do such a thing to him. None of his other lovers before him had ever gotten him into such a state of sexual euphoria that he managed to completely forget his name and where he was. But the Captain did, every single time they engaged in sexual activities. Each time was different, and each time was more amazing than the last.

When Ianto needed a distraction, Jack would give him exactly that, and he could always tell how the young Welshman wanted it, even without the exchange of words. Jack could tell when Ianto wanted to be pounded so hard that he forgot all his worries. He could tell when Ianto needed to be loved, slow and sensual, with plenty of cuddling afterwards. He sometimes knew his Welshman better than he knew himself.

For Jack, that was a rather scary realisation. He had never experienced that before either, knowing someone better than you knew yourself. Yes, there was still a lot about Ianto that Jack did not know, and there was a lot, _a lot _about Jack that Ianto did not know. But that was good. That kept their relationship exciting, new and fun. It kept some mystery between them, whilst they also had a high level of truth in each other.

He cared for Ianto more than he had cared about anyone else in a long time, he hadn't had a proper relationship, despite this not actually officially being one _yet_, in years. He had almost forgotten how to act in one. The lovey dovey, sappy romance stuff never was for the Captain, and it was obvious that Ianto was the same. The two men were similar in so many ways, but they didn't even realise it.

"Mmh," Jack groaned, as his hand slid back down Ianto's thigh, "I love it when you call me Sir." He whispered into his lover's ear, his cool breath causing Ianto to shiver once again.

For the next hour neither of them would leave Ianto's bedroom, they would both get exactly what they needed; they would take it in turns to make each other cry out in pleasure.

All of this as if nothing life changing had happened during that day at all, as if their lives hadn't been completely turned upside down all by one little event.

No, this was their moment. All worries were shut away behind that closed door. As soon as they entered that bedroom, and lay on that bed, everything was forgotten. Those sorts of things would never be mentioned during these activities.

Future Jack and Ianto could deal with those problems, worries and issues.

_**~to be continued~**_

**Authors Note: For the next couple of weeks I have exams, so I won't be able to post anything, revision revision revision! Need to pass those A-Levels. So have some happy Jack and Ianto until college is over. This chapter was going to originally end _very_ differently. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Rule of Three  
****Spoilers: Post-Cyberwoman, so spoilers for that.  
****Prompt: MPreg  
****Copyright: I do not own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness or Ianto Jones, if I did there'd be millions of Jack and Ianto's running around everywhere.**

Hours later, the bedroom pitch black and only a slither of the moon and street lights being able to be seen through the cracks in the curtains, Ianto was still awake. Jack was sleeping beside him, deep in dream land, something that was going to take Ianto a long time to get used to. He would normally be the one in that state, and Jack still awake, watching the Welshman as he slept peacefully.

There were a lot of new things that Ianto would now have to get used to.

He would be a dad, well a Tad, Jack would take the name 'dad', and Ianto had always said when he became a father he'd be called Tad, sticking to his Welsh roots.

He'd somehow have to tell his sister. How would he explain that to her exactly? She wasn't even aware that he was bisexual, let alone in a relationship and about to have a child with another man.

He could just imagine how the conversation would go, she would scream about her brother being gay, Johnny would make many jokes at his expense, and Mica and David would be confused. They would be understanding, he hoped. Rihannon never came across as being homophobic, and always supported Ianto in his decisions.

She supported him when he decided to go back to work for Torchwood after Canary Wharf, even though she didn't fully understand what had happened, or what her brothers job actually involved. But this was different, this was Ianto's personal, private life.

Despite the fact that the 'L' word hadn't yet passed their lips Ianto and Jack both knew that they loved each other. They were just both men who cared too much about pride, to be the first one to say it. It had almost become a sort of challenge between the two of them, with all the almost accidental sayings of it, to see who would be the first one to take the plunge and say the words.

Their relationship was as of yet not fully explained, and exclusivity was not on the cards, despite the both of them staying monogamous throughout their 'relationship'. A few kisses and serious exchanges of saliva didn't count in their books; I mean who can really control their urges that much?

However, despite all this, Ianto knew that this was now serious. What's more serious than having a baby together? That was taking a whole new, giant leap in their relationship, and Ianto would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. If he said that the thought if bringing a child into the world of Torchwood didn't terrify him. These thoughts were slowly beginning to put him off the idea of having a child.

Sure, he and Lisa had discussed children, back before Canary Wharf had happened, and their lives were changed. However, when the idea of children was discussed, Ianto was discussing this with a woman, someone who is naturally supposed to give birth to a baby, not a 51st Century ex-Time Agent, who happens to be a man.

When this was discussed, Ianto and Lisa had agreed that Lisa would take early retirement from Torchwood One, so that she and the baby would be safer, and Ianto would continue working there, but in a lesser job that put him in less danger, whilst Lisa found a part time job somewhere else, like a regular office or shop. They would be able to live a more regular life. Become part of a statistic. Be _normal_people again.

But Ianto couldn't think that way, he was happy now in his new life, and Jack's news should bring him happiness, not make him sad about what he could have had. He had moved on from Lisa. He understood now that clinging onto the ties from Torchwood One, clinging desperately onto Lisa and hoping for a cure, was not right.

He was a different person now, more confident in himself and his job, he had a very handsome lover, who when they were out together he would receive many jealous looks off of both genders. He had friends, genuine friends here, something that he could not say he had back in London. And of course, he was back in Wales, where his Welsh vowels were understood and praised, rather than mocked.

However, there was still that niggling feeling in the back of his mind, the rational part of his brain that told him this was all wrong. He couldn't have a child. And he definitely couldn't have a child with Jack Harkness, a man. A child could not be brought up in the world of Torchwood.

Ianto rolled over in the bed, facing away from his lover. What was he going to do?

He sighed as he stood up from the bed, being quiet as possible so that he would not wake Jack. He didn't want to have to explain why he was still awake.

"Hmm, Ianto." Jack mumbled, rolling over and reaching out to meet the empty side of the bed, where Ianto should have been, "Ianto?"

"Here." Ianto muttered, turning around to look over at Jack. He obviously wasn't as quiet as he thought he had been when he stood up. He didn't even know why he bothered being quiet, Jack was such a light sleeper, even when he did sleep, that the tiniest noise or movement would awake him.

"Why are you up?"

"Just getting a glass of water," he lied, smiling so widely at Jack that if the Captain wasn't still half asleep he would have known it was fake, "Go back to sleep."

"Well I'm awake now, so I might as well get up."

_**~tw~**_

"Ianto, how do you feel about this?" Jack asked, as he and Ianto sat on the sofa in the living room, a mug of piping hot green tea in his hand, he knew from experience that this settled his mood swings.

"Feel about what?" Ianto asked, sipping the coffee in his hand, a small smile on his face, only there to make Jack believe that nothing was wrong.

"Us, the baby, everything."

"I-" Ianto sighed, shaking his head as he did so, "Do we have to do this now Jack?" Ianto asked, leaning over and placing the half empty mug on the coffee table, underneath a coaster that matched the décor of the room.

"Yes Ianto, we do."

Despite how lovely the evening had ended, Jack was rather frustrated. Ianto hadn't told him how he felt about the baby. Jack didn't know if Ianto happy about the baby, if he was angry, or even if he was disgusted.

"Jack, I'm tired. Can we not talk about this in the morning?"

"No, we're discussing this now." Jack replied sharply, regretting his tone instantly, and already preparing to apologise to Ianto and blame it on his hormones being out of whack.

"This is a lot to take in Jack, you've got to give me time to process all this."

"I need to know now Ianto, please." Jack's voice was low and quiet as he begged his lover for an answer.

"Why do you need to know how I feel right now?"

"Because I love you Ianto!"

_**~to be continued~**_

**Authors Note: Ohhh, new twist! This idea came to me in the middle of one of my exams, I had to scribble it on my hand so I didn't forget it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Rule of Three **  
**Spoilers: Post-Cyberwoman, so spoilers for that, and if you read my Authors Note, there's a CoE spoiler. ****  
****Prompt: MPreg****  
****Copyright: I do not own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness or Ianto Jones, if I did there'd be millions of Jack and Ianto's running around everywhere.**

"You what?" Ianto asked, turning around to stare at Jack.

"I love you," Jack sighed, "I really didn't mean to say that."

Ianto's eyes widened, did Jack regret saying it? Could this day really get any worse for him?

"No, no. I didn't mean to say it like that. I meant to say it, just not in that way."

"You love me?"

"Yes," Jack sighed again, "I hope this doesn't complicate things. I haven't just said it so you'd talk about this, I do love you."

"But… you love me?"

"Yes Ianto, I think we've established that I love you." Jack narrowed his eyes slightly at Ianto, who was still processing what the Captain had just said.

"This is a lot to take in Jack, give me some time!" Ianto snapped at Jack, "This morning we just occasionally had sex, now you love me and we're having a baby! Jesus… I need a drink."

"I'll get you some water."

"I need something stronger than water, Jack." He muttered, standing up from his seat on the sofa and making his way into the kitchen, leaving Jack alone in the living room.

He grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels he kept in the cupboard above the stove, and one of the crystal whiskey glasses he had inherited from his Grandfather when he had passed away a couple of years ago from the next cupboard along.

He didn't regularly drink whiskey, the taste was a little too strong for him when drank on its own. He much preferred the taste of vodka, washed down with some lemonade and a splash lime cordial, or some tonic water with a twist of lemon. But right now he needed something a little stronger than washed down vodka, and that came in the form of pure Jack Daniels, and three cubes of ice.

He downed the first drink quickly, only putting in a small amount to begin with. The liquid burned as he swallowed it, and slamming the glass down onto the counter top, he poured himself another drink, only this time he filled the glass a quarter of the way full. The bottle was placed back in its original position in the cupboard above the stove before Ianto made his way back into the living where Jack was still sitting with his eyebrows furrowed and a frown upon his face. He was leaning his elbows on his knees, his head rested on his clasped hands.

This was a position Ianto knew Jack only sat in when he was worried or thinking deeply about something.

This situation was both of those things.

"I don't want anyone to know," Ianto told Jack as he took his seat on the sofa next to the Captain, "About the baby. Not yet. It's only 4 weeks, right? Anything can happen. I don't want the team knowing just yet."

"I understand." Jack mumbled into his hands, his voice muffled slightly, the only reason Ianto was able to hear him was because of their closeness.

"We're going to need to think practically about everything, especially where we live. You can't continue living in the Hub after it's born, and I can't stay living in this tiny place on my own." Ianto took another small sip of the drink in his hand, thinking twice about offering the Captain some.

He had forgotten for just a second that Jack would no longer be able to drink alcohol. They were already in an awkward enough situation without Ianto opening his mouth and saying the wrong thing, like offering him a glass of alcohol whilst he was pregnant.

"We've got plenty of time, another 8 months yet."

"You wanted to talk, so we're talking." Ianto snapped, causing Jack to raise his hands up in defence, allowing Ianto to continue what he was saying, "How would this work Jack? You, me and a baby. My flat is hardly big enough for all three of us."

"We'll get a bigger place." Jack shrugged, he thought that was an obvious answer anyway.

He wanted to move in with Ianto, he had for a while considered asking Ianto to get a place with him; he had just never got up enough courage to do so. Now he had the perfect reason for the two of them to live together permanently.

"I can barely afford here, let alone somewhere bigger." Ianto sighed, Jack never thought about the implications on Ianto, or his bank account, only ever himself and what he wanted. How could Ianto possibly pay for a bigger place, when he was already struggling with the rent for his one bedroom apartment?

_Jack Harkness, never thinks about anyone else before himself, _Ianto thought grimly.

"Don't worry about money, I have savings."

"I couldn't ask you to do that Jack."

"Ianto, that account has been gaining interest since 1903, I think it'll be fine." Jack chuckled at the thought of Ianto seeing his bank statement; the poor man would probably faint. "Anyway, I'll be living there too, so it's not like I shouldn't pay money towards it."

"Like you said, we've still got another 8 months to go," said Ianto, before yawning loudly. He, unlike Jack, hadn't slept before this discussion of their future, and it was taking a toll on him. After a full day of work, and then having life changing news thrown onto him, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Oh, so now you don't want to talk?"

"Don't get snappy with me Jack, I was just saying."

"I'm happy about this, Ianto." The Captain sighed, he too was tired, despite having already slept that night.

"I know you are, I can tell." He finished the rest of his drink, before setting it down on top of a coaster on the coffee table.

"Well aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Ianto attempted to reassure Jack, he couldn't let on to him that he didn't like the idea, and he was too tired to get into an argument about it. All he wanted to do was go to bed, and agreeing with Jack was the best way to get there quickly.

"But you're giving me the impression that you aren't."

"It's a lot for me to take in Jack. You've just got to give me some time."

"Shall we just go back to bed? I'm tired, and you obviously are as well. We'll talk about everything in the morning, when we're both thinking straight." Jack reasoned, grabbing Ianto's hand in his, and giving the Welshman a small smile.

Ianto allowed Jack to pull him gently into the bedroom, no words passing between the two men. It was only when they were back in bed lying down underneath the covers, Ianto's head resting on the Captain's chest as if it were a pillow, did they speak again.

"Jack?" Ianto whispered, not wanting to disturb the tranquil silence of the room.

"Yes?" Jack's voice was just as quiet and low as Ianto's was as he ran his hands through the Welshman's hair.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" the older man questioned, taking a mental note to remind Ianto later to get a hair cut, it was getting a little long and rather floppy. He mentally groaned when he realised he was already making them sound like an old married couple.

He too, despite not letting it on, was scared about what their relationship would turn into with this baby. Would the fun and mystery disappear from their relationship now the dreaded L word had been spoken?

"For not giving you the reaction you wanted." Ianto finished his sentence with a yawn, closing his eyes and nestling his head further into Jack's chest to make himself more comfortable.

"Don't apologise, just go to sleep." Jack whispered, kissing the top of Ianto's head, and closing his own eyes, a small smile on his face. He was happy, and everything would turn out fine, he just knew it.

The tranquil silence was not disturbed again until hours later, when the alarm blared, signalling that they had now to get up and continue on at work as if nothing had changed.

That in itself would be hard on both men.

_**~to be continued~**_

**Authors Note: I watched CoE, so I've been in a bit of a down mood, and I've had major writers block, and well I got super mad at Jack for attempting to reason with the 456 and allowing Ianto into the room with that vile creature, (can anyone else relate?) so I just couldn't write anything with happy Jack in it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Spoilers: Post-Cyberwoman, so spoilers for that, and minor Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang spoilers. **

**Authors Note #1: **_**Please do not kill me! **_**I am **_**so so so so **_**sorry for just kind of abandoning this, I do have my reasons, but I still should have at least mentioned that I was taking a short- **_**2 month looooong –**_**break from writing. So, here's the next chapter, I did have to force myself to write it, so it isn't the best, but hey at least it's **_**something**_**? I also need a favour, but I'll talk about that at the bottom, go on, read. I know you want to ;) **

"Jack!" Gwen's voice echoed through the Hub, Jack immediately responded to her shout, running down from his office to Gwen's desk in the main area of the Hub, "Weevil sighting three miles away."

"Sure it's just a weevil?" the Captain asked, taking a look over her shoulder at the computer screen where several black and white photos of what, at first glance, looked like a scruffy, well-built man in a boiler suit, but of course the Torchwood team knew never to believe first glances.

"Yup, caught it on CCTV, just the one."

"Right, you and Owen take it and Tosh you go help Ianto with lunch." Jack ordered, as politely as he could, loud enough so that the other Torchwood members could hear, whilst looking over at Tosh's work station, and then Ianto's work station in turn.

"And what will you be doing?" Gwen questioned, raising an eyebrow at the Captain.

"I've got a stack of paper work to finish, and if I don't UNIT will have my head on a platter." Jack sighed, thinking about the mound of paperwork that filled every inch of his desk, taunting him.

"Alright then," Gwen stood up from her seat, brushing off non-existent dirt from her jeans like she always did. She knew not to mention anything to do with UNIT and paperwork to Jack, it would just aggravate him. The entire team had seen the moods Jack would be in after a conversation with Head Office about late paperwork, and they did not need a repeat of that, "Owen! Let's go!" the Welshwoman shouted through the Hub to the medic down in the autopsy bay.

"Coming, coming." Owen grumbled, placing his neatly organised scalpel tray back in its rightful position. Yes, he liked it when Ianto cleaned the Hub, especially when he himself could not be bothered to do so. However, when Ianto would put things back in the wrong place, because he 'thought it looked better there', he did not enjoy Ianto's OCD personality, and extreme cleanliness.

Although now Owen believed Ianto was doing it on purpose, just to annoy him.

Although Owen knew right then that he deserved it, after his comment the previous day Owen deserved more than just a bad reorganisation of his work station. However he knew for a fact that Ianto would never stoop to that level, like Owen would in seconds. No, Ianto Jones was more of a man than Owen Harper, for not getting into a fight.

Sometimes Owen did wish that Ianto would just punch him in the face and get it over with.

_**~tw~**_

There was something different about Jack and Ianto, the other Torchwood Three members could tell instantly that there was something off. Their usual flirting was at a minimum, and Ianto was extra careful around Jack, even more so than normal. Jack had even turned down a perfect excuse to go 'weevil hunting' with Ianto, which itself was an incredibly strange act.

Despite not being open about their relationship, or whatever it was that they were, the team were fully aware of it.

How could they not be? Those two men were hardly subtle with their looks towards each other, and they had been caught on the Hub's CCTV many times by another Torchwood member, before they had a chance to erase the evidence.

Those viewings of private CCTCV tapes were not always accidental in the case of the Torchwood women, but they would never admit that to themselves, let alone ever mention it to the two men being taped.

"So Owen, what's going on with you and Tosh?" the gossipy Welshwoman grinned over at the sullen looking medic as she drove through a quiet housing estate.

"Nothing, I was drunk and stupid. That is all."

"Doesn't seem that way to me." Gwen teased, her voice slightly sing-song as she did so. She looked over at Owen, who was wearing a mask of confusion as the car was parked near to where the CCTV camera had picked up the Weevil image.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you Owen, when you're drunk you're truthful."

That was a long shot, Gwen had only seen Owen incredibly drunk a few times, but those few times she had to admit, Owen really did seem to pour his heart out to anyone who would listen, and well anyone who was in fact there. But she took his next reaction as knowing that her words had hit home, and were, much as she suspected, true.

"You know nothing about me Cooper." Owen slammed the car door shut, holding his gun firmly in his hand, ready and prepared for anything. Gwen followed, locking the car twice, just to be certain it was secure.

"You should take her out, for a meal or something." Gwen smiled at him, trying to break down his barriers, and get to that nice, sweet, loving Owen that she knew was hiding in that cold hard shell somewhere.

"I am not taking anyone out for a meal."

"Then at least take her out for a drink, what about to that pub you're always talking about, or-" Gwen was cut short as rustling in the bushes next to the road startled them both, and before she knew it Owen was already off, the Welsh woman running after him, attempting to keep up.

_**~tw~**_

"You know this wasn't what I was talking about Owen." Gwen muttered to Owen harshly as they made their way to the bar. Tosh, Ianto and Jack were sat down at a table not that far away, after Owen had invited the entire team down to his favourite pub for drinks, offering to pay for the first few rounds.

"You said we should go out for a drink! We're out for a drink."

"I said you and Tosh should go out for a drink, not the entire team out for a drink."

"Should have been more specific- Archie! Good to see you! How's the family?"

The burly looking bar tender, who's neck and bald head were covered in tribal tattoo's, that stretched all the way down his back, and round his rib cage, being seen through his thin white singlet, smiled in response to Owen, plucking a photo of a young brunette child from the mirror at the back of the bar, handing it to him.

"Janey just turned 5 last week, first time I've seen her in a month," his eyes began to glaze over at memories of his daughter, and his bitch of an ex-girlfriend who refused to allow him access to her, until the bar doors opened, and a scrawny looking lad walked in, shouting a greeting to Archie before taking his usual spot in front of the fruit machine. Archie coughed into his hand, and took back the photo more roughly than he had wanted to, "Anyway, enough of that shit. What will you be having?"

"2 glasses of white wine, a diet coke, vodka tonic and a pint of Carling."

Archie nodded and placed the order into the till, accepted the money from Owen, and smiled up at Gwen as he poured the pint into the glass, "So, who's this lovely young lady then? Girlfriend?"

"Gwen? God no." Owen scoffed, taking the pint from Archie's offering hand, and taking a long sip of the refreshing beverage.

"Oh, so you're single?"

"No, I'm engaged." Gwen bit back, purposely showing off the diamond engagement ring that was upon her finger as she took the glass of wine the barman was offering out to her, "And you are definitely not my type." At that point she left Owen alone at the bar, to carry back the rest of the drinks to the table.

Owen couldn't help the laugh that slipped from his lips, earning a small glare from Archie. The man behind the bar and Gwen's soon-to-be husband Rhys had quite a few similarities between them.

When Gwen was back at the table, Tosh silently thanked her with her eyes. Ianto and Jack were sitting way too close for 'just friends', another obvious indication that they were at least lovers, if not in a committed relationship.

"You, me, bathroom in 5?" Jack whispered as he grinned at Ianto, wiggling his eyebrows at the younger man suggestively.

"Shouldn't you buy me a drink first?" Ianto whispered in response and smirking back at him, keeping his calm despite the fact that the Captain was practically _undressing _him with his eyes, and already taking him on the table in his mind.

"I think we're past that stage, don't you?" Jack chuckled as his reached down and placed his hand on Ianto's thigh.

"I'll be right back ladies." Ianto smiled, keeping up his politeness as he excused himself from the table, and made his way over to the men's bathroom, throwing a suggestive smirk at the Captain over his shoulder, silently telling him that if he didn't follow him there'd be trouble, and not the good kind.

_**~tbc~**_

**Authors Note #2: You have **_**Lady Emma Wentworth **_**to thank for this chapter, it was her review that made me really get of my arse and finish writing this. So if I ever do this again, feel free to bitch at me about it, because sometimes I just need to be reminded that I have things to do/write.**

**I'm sure you probably aren't all that interested, but I have had such a crazy summer, and when I started my holiday, I thought I would have so much free time, and I'd be able to actually get this story **_**finished, **_**but instead, I've just set myself back by months, and written nothing. Can anyone else who's just come off their summer holiday relate? **

**Also, I start University tomorrow, (ohshitohshit**_**ohshit**_**!) and I'm freaking out, and so therefore I will have even less free time now to write than I did when I was in college, because well, shit just got real, and I need this degree pretty darn badly for my future job. So I need a favour, to anyone who has bothered to continue reading this authors note, which is already longer than I anticipated (I thank you for reading, you can have a prize at the end). I need your help to finish writing this story, and I know that this is cheating, but I do have the main plot structure already sorted out, I have the ending written already, and part of the epilogue, and some possible ideas for little one-shots afterwards, but it's getting to that point that I am struggling with. **

**I do this with **_**every single **_**long story that I write, even my original ones. Literally. I will always get the beginning, the end, and some fluffy bits in the middle, but nothing else written. So, what do you want Jack and Ianto, or the other Torchwood team members to do? I need ideas! If even possible, write me something to add in! Of course, anything at all that gets sent to me for this story will be fully credited to you, (I don't particularly feel like being sued or anything like that, I'm a student, I have no money) and I will even read your stories, recommend them, favourite them, favourite you, I will do everything if you help me out. I will even show you the ending of the book if you wish (although it'd have to be really bloody awesome what you send me if you want to see that). So, if you have anything that you want to send me, personal message me (don't put it as a review, because someone else might steal your idea), or if you want to email it to me, ask for my email address. **

**If you made it this far, **_**yay you are awesome! **_**So here, have a prize. This isn't going to happen for a while, but hey I think I owe you guys, although it's a kind of sucky prize. You probably wanted to know more about the baby. This author's note is waaaaay too long now; **

"Dominatrix makes me sound like a cheap Soho prostitute."  
"Now prostitute you maybe, but cheap you definitely are not."  
"One time Jack! One time I gave you sex because I needed money for a suit that _you _ruined."


	9. Chapter 9

**Spoilers: Post-Cyberwoman, so spoilers for that, and minor End of Days spoilers. **

**Authors Note #1 Sorry, again, about the wait! I know, I suck, there's no need to tell me. But, in my defence, Uni is pretty damn crazy. And not in a 'going out and getting hammered every night of the week' kind of crazy, because I haven't done that yet, I'm such a shit student. No, in a 'holyfuckshitdonkeyballs I have HOW much reading to do?' This degree had better be worth the fucking 30 grand of debt and 3am reading sessions before my lectures, I tell ya. Anyone else in Uni feeling my pain? Tell me, so I'm not alone. We could make a club of the sad lonely, completely sober reader rejects. **

**That makes me sound like an incredible nerd, and not the good kind. I'm getting myself a drink, because hell I need it. Pull up a chair, have a drink with me; enjoy. **

"Orange juice Jack? That isn't like you." Tosh commented as Jack told Owen his second round order, Owen keeping his promise that he would buy the first few rounds of drinks for the team.

"Just been feeling a little under the weather recently," Jack shrugged it off like it was nothing, and Ianto raised an eyebrow at him. They hadn't discussed what they were going to tell the other Torchwood members, they hadn't even thought about how they would explain Jack's soon to be strange behaviour, his growing stomach, or his lack of alcohol. Apparently Jack being ill was the story that they were going with at the moment. He made a mental note to discuss this later with Jack, there was only so long he could keep up the 'I'm ill' story.

"Can immortals get ill?" Gwen asked, placing her now empty wine glass on the table.

"Oh yes, not as often as I used to, I've been around long enough that my immune system has pretty much built up a defence against everything."

Ianto nodded his head along with what Jack was saying, this was something he didn't know himself, and he always liked to find out new and interesting things about Jack, although some revelations about the Captain he was not incredibly fond of, the ability to get pregnant being one of those.

"What about fatal diseases such as cancer or HIV, things like that?" Owen asked as he placed the tray of drinks down onto the table, from his position at the bar he could hear the others conversation, and he too was genuinely interested in Jack's past, particularly when it came to the medical side of his immortality.

"I'm lucky enough to have never contracted _those_ diseases. I did once die from the plague though, December 1899, I was only visiting America for the week, that was unlucky timing." Jack shuddered just slightly from the memory, unnoticeable unless you were physically sat watching him, but his colleagues noticed.

Another thing Ianto didn't like to hear about Jack's pasts were his previous deaths, even if he knew that Jack was fine afterwards, and that he would in fact always be fine, he still didn't like to hear about it. Previous deaths and ex-partners. He didn't know which was worse. However Jack had cottoned on to Ianto's dislike for those topics being brought up in conversations, so he kept them to a minimum.

As much as he enjoying teasing the Welshman, he didn't enjoy Ianto being genuinely annoyed at him, which is what happened when he talked about past girlfriends especially, (although, to begin with there was a lot of; '_you're jealous', 'no I'm not', 'you're cute when you're jealous', 'shut up!'_, before Jack finally did stop).

"What was the plague like?" Owen asked, now really interested in what Jack was saying, he had read up on the plague, studied it and by now new practically everything there was to know about it, but for obvious reasons had never before met anyone who had actually had the disease.

The plague was, although it sounded bad to say out loud to other people so he just kept this fact to himself, Owen's favourite historical disease. He didn't know why, he just found it interesting.

"Let's just say I would rather be alone in a room with a hungry Weevil, than go through that again." Jack shuddered at the memory, picking up his glass of orange juice and taking a long sip, hoping that his comment would be enough for Owen. It wasn't the nicest time in his life, the person that he was back then, the person that he had to become in order to survive was not a very nice person, and Jack did not like to remember that. He also didn't like to remember a time when he didn't have Ianto and his current Torchwood Team there to support him, a team that he really cared about, and who cared about him in return.

It wasn't all the information about the plague and what it felt like to have that Owen had wanted, but he took the Captains answer as him not wanting to talk about his experience clearly it wasn't one of Jack's fondest memories. Owen wanted to probe further, but he decided to save that for another day, his friendship with Jack wasn't on a level where he could constantly ask him personal questions and Jack would be okay with answering them, at least not yet anyway.

"So, Tosh. Any plans for the weekend?" Gwen asked casually, catching onto Jack wanting to end the conversation about his previous deaths as she leant back against the wooden pub chair.

"I erm… I actually have a date." Tosh replied, smiling down into her glass slightly, rather embarrassed, but still proud of herself at the same time. Owen tensed next to her, choking on his beer slightly, and covering it up with a cough and small gesture to his throat as if that would explain his strange behaviour.

"Oh really? With who?" Gwen asked, a big smile on her face as she caught onto what Owen's reaction really was. She could already see the jealously in his face, and the pink tinge on his cheeks.

"It's nothing, just this guy I met at the post office," Tosh's cheeks were also tinted slightly pink as she told them this, mirroring Owen's, "He told me this really funny joke about postage stamps." Tosh giggled slightly as she remembered the joke that Todd had told her, Owen scoffed at that. Really? Tosh was going to choose _this _guy over him?

"Well, there's no point in waiting around for someone who isn't interested in me, and Todd is nice." Tosh told Gwen proudly. She wasn't over Owen, not in anyway. But she knew that Todd would be good for her.

Owen had already planned following Tosh on her date, _just to make sure she's safe, _he tried to convince himself, _just looking out for my co-worker. _

**_~tw~_**

"So I'm thinking pizza for dinner, what about you?" Ianto asked as he rested his head against Jack's shoulder in the taxi on the way back to Ianto's flat.

They would have walked back, with the flat only being about a ten minute walk at the most from the pub, if it wasn't for the torrential down pour, and lightning lighting up the sky. '_Typical British Weather,'_ Jack had sighed as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled the local taxi firm, '_Don't get this in America.' _Ianto smirked at the Captain as he took shelter in the door way of the pub, '_No you get tornadoes, and hurricanes, and tropical storms.' _

"You really don't eat enough vegetables Ianto, for such a skinny boy your diet is appalling."

"Did you just call me a boy?"

"Yes, I did." Jack smirked, giving Ianto a quick kiss on his head.

At that moment, as Jack sighed in content, he couldn't have been happier. The weeks of worry about what would happen to his relationship with Ianto when he found out about the baby were for nothing, because life was still exactly how it was before, not much had really changed.

Ianto stared out the window at the world passing by. He had to tell Jack how he really felt about the baby. How the really felt about Jack loving him. How positively _petrified _he was about where their relationship was going, and how quickly it was progressing. But how? How could he spoil the happiness that Jack had suddenly developed?

There was no way he could continue on living such a lie, it wasn't fair on the Captain.

**_~to be continued~_**

**Authors Note #2; I also just want to thank all the people who gave me ideas for this story, honestly you have helped me so much in getting this story moving on a bit more, especially in some of the areas that I was struggling with, and character development, it really has helped me immensely. But definitely keep the ideas coming! I'm sure there's stuff you want to see happen in this, possibly stuff I would never have thought of. And if you do, I'll give you a big ol' clue about the baby's name and sex if you want. **

**And I know this kind of sucked, and there wasn't much Janto in it, but I've decided I want to write a bit about Owen and Tosh, because they're so cute! And I love jealous Owen. Did anyone pick up my Cyberwoman reference? Tell me if you did, I wrote it, and then realised, 'hey! They mentioned that in Cyberwoman'. And I'm also still in Uni mode, so I'm going to need to find a way to get myself out of that and back into Fanfic mode, otherwise my fanfiction writing will begin to resemble the Codes of Practice, and I'm sure you don't want to read that. Unless you do, then tell me and I'll slip it in there for some unique revision. Now I'm rambling, I'm sorry. I should really stop doing these Author's notes, because I talk ****_way _****too much. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Spoilers: Post-Cyberwoman, so spoilers for that. **

In the taxi Ianto planned out exactly what he was going to explain go Jack exactly how he felt about everything that had changed.

He was going to sit Jack down, before they ordered the pizza, because he knew that if he waited until afterwards, he would have over thought it all, and changed his mind about telling Jack how he really felt.

So he'd sit Jack down in his tiny living room, and he would tell him he's petrified. He would explain to his Captain, the man who he had been having a purely sexual relationship for months now, that he didn't like how fast their relationship had suddenly gone, and that only a week ago Jack wouldn't even go on a date with Ianto in public, and now he loved him, they were having a baby together, and Jack was proposing buying a house today.

Did Jack really expect Ianto to just accept all this at once? And he was going to ask him this.

He was also going to tell Jack that he just wasn't ready for a baby. He wasn't ready to be a father yet at 26. He wasn't ready to have a baby when he wasn't yet married. He definitely wasn't ready to have a baby with a man he wasn't even in a proper relationship with.

That was another thing they had to discuss. Their relationship. Their overly complicated relationship.

But all thoughts of discussing that with Jack went out the window when they entered the flat and Jack fell to the floor in pain, clutching his stomach, and almost screaming.

"Shit Jack!" Ianto shouted, shutting the door and crouching down beside Jack, "What happened? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" Ianto panicked, firing questions at Jack whose eyes were now closed tightly in pain, and his teeth biting his bottom lip as if to stop himself from crying out.

That thought kind of scared him, the thought that there could be something wrong with the baby that was inside of Jack. His baby. As much as the whole thing scared him, he didn't want anything _bad_ to happen.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Jack mumbled using Ianto as leverage to help him stand back up, "Just some shooting pains, that's all. Don't worry. They've settled now"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ianto asked, helping Jack walk over to the sofa and sit down.

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

**_~tw~_**

"Ianto, have you got any codeine in the apartment?"Jack asked just a little while later. Ianto had joined Jack on the sofa, the news was on but they weren't really watching it.

"No I haven't, why? Are your stomach pains back again?"

"No, just a bad head…" Jack mumbled, bringing his hand up to rub his temples, attempting to soothe the shooting pain circulating the front of his head.

"I can go down to the shop and get you some if you want?"

"No, no. I'll be fi- shit!" the Captain closed his eyes tightly for a second, willing the pain away, "I'll be fine." he continued, shaking his head.

"I'll be back in half an hour tops, go lie down and rest." Ianto attempted to smile as he kissed his pained lover on the forehead, the skin hotter there than usual, "Please Jack."

"I will, I will." Ianto kissed Jack's forehead once more, before standing up from his seat on the sofa, and grabbing his jacket to leave the apartment.

Jack sighed as the door to the apartment shut closed, and the lock clicked. He had to find a way to put Ianto's mind at rest. This, to him, was completely normal. He had been through it all before, he knew exactly how this would all happen. He knew that for the next few days, sometimes even weeks, he would be in intense pain, he would be vomiting, he would have headaches that would be so painful he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes open, and he would be moody. So damn moody that he was sure he'd cause arguments and Ianto would eventually hate him. Because this is what happened.

This is what happened every single damn time he got pregnant, and he _still _hadn't learnt to be safe. He _still _hadn't learnt that male pregnancy in the 51st Century had not yet been perfected, and that it was a damn painful experience, and definitely not one that was enjoyable in any way what so ever. He _still _hadn't learnt that he was in the 21st Century, and that the Doctors here were not medically trained to deal with this situation, and that he would somehow have to sort this whole thing out himself. And he _still _hadn't learnt that pregnancies of this kind ruin relationships, because it is new, and it is unexplainable, and Jack is not a nice person to live with when he has his moods swings and the baby is kicking him so fiercely inside that he feels it's going to kick itself out his stomach.

Despite all this, he did feel quite lucky that he had managed to get through at least 4 weeks of pregnancy and his body was only just reacting negatively to it. Which, Jack hoped, meant that this pregnancy could be a lot easier than all the others had been. Either that, or the easier body modification process meant that the actual pregnancy would be a lot harder on him.

He hoped that it was the former of those two thoughts.

His body was having to adjust to grow a baby inside of him. He didn't naturally have the tubes, and all that other sciencey and genetics stuff that he needed for the baby to live. How he was actually able _to _get pregnant without all that stuff still confused him to this day, despite having had countless number of children in this way. That part of school he never really paid attention to, but who could really blame him? His friends weren't interested, so neither was he, and really the notes that Yarney was passing to him were much more interesting than the description of what was going on in his body.

If he was completely honest, at the age of 10 when having 'the birds and the bees talk', because even in the 51st Century kids still need to be educated on sex even if even by then it is taught a little differently, was incredibly embarrassing, and finding out he could get pregnant was incredibly gross.

Before Jack knew it, the familiar feeling of bile rising in his throat was apparent, and he had only just managed to make it to Ianto's small bathroom.

**_~to be continued~ _**

**Authors Note: Poor sickley Jack :( I love Jack when he's sick, is that weird? Anyone else love that? **

**I originally had much more to go in this chapter, but it ended up getting too long, and so I halved it. Which just means more chapters, and maybe a quicker upload? Because the next two, or so are pretty much completely written now, just a little bit of conjoining paragraphs to do. **

**I wonder what Halloween would be like at the Torchwood Hub? These are the kind of weird things I think about. Does anyone know if Halloween at Torchwood has ever been written? If so, tell me, I totally want to read it! Or if you've written it, or fancy writing it, link me! Halloween house party for me next weekend, I cannot wait, only in Uni one afternoon, and seeing Muse in concert as well next week! Pretty damn awesome week. Wooo happy Sarah! Yay :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Spoilers: Post-Cyberwoman, so spoilers for that.**

"Jack, I'm home. Are you okay?" Ianto's voice called through the apartment as he shut the front door, and began to shrug off his coat that had almost become like a second skin, sticking to him due to the rain. It had completely slipped his mind that it was still raining outside, and that an umbrella would probably be useful. But Jack was more important than his now sodden hair and almost see-through shirt.

Jack, still feeling nauseous, was unable to reply, and when he tried to shout and tell Ianto where he was, that he was fine, and there was nothing to worry about because this was all normal, another sudden wave of sickness swept through his body and he once again found himself hugging the toilet.

Ianto managed to find Jack relatively quickly, following the sounds that were coming from the bathroom, and the mound of Jack's clothes that had built up at the entrance.

This was where he found his Captain sat upon the floor. White as a sheet, shivering and dressed only in his undershirt and boxers, which he had stripped to when his temperature began to spike, and he spent 5 minutes lying on the cold tiled floor of Ianto's bathroom, trying to soothe his burning head.

It didn't work. Nothing worked.

Throwing his keys down onto the floor, Ianto joined his lover swiftly on the floor, pulling the American into his arms and kissing his burning forehead.

"We need to get you to a Doctor," Ianto muttered, as Jack mumbled a negative response in reply, "This can't be normal Jack, you need to be checked over."

"This situation is hardly normal." the Captain attempted to laugh, trying to lighten the serious mood, only to be ruined when another nauseous feeling arose, and again he was hugging the toilet.

Ianto was immediately there, rubbing gentle, soothing circles on the Captain's back, whispering comforting words into his ear, and attempting to think of a plan. This was obviously not normal, whether the pregnancy was unusual or not, sickness of this kind; fever, shivers, vomiting, headaches and shooting pains, were not good signs. Jack had to be checked out by a Doctor, whether they called him crazy or turned him away, they still had to try.

"Owen." Jack muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, making a noise of disgust as he did so.

Ianto was confused as to why Jack would be mentioning their young colleague at this time. Work was the last thing on Ianto's mind, and Owen Harper was even further from being in his thoughts than that.

"Get Owen to check me over if you're so worried."

Jack knew that this was all just for Ianto's peace of mind. He had been through all of this before, he knew exactly what to expect, but this for Ianto was new. He didn't know what changes the Captain's body was having to go through in order to accommodate a baby. Jack knew the violent sickness would end within a couple of days, but if it helped Ianto to feel better about all this, then he'd be checked out by a Doctor.

It was, for Ianto, like a sudden light bulb had gone off in his head. How could he forget that at Torchwood Three they had a very highly trained, brilliant, if not sometimes rather arrogant, Doctor?

"Would you be alright with him knowing?"

"I am if you are Yan, this is your baby too."

Ianto didn't like the sound of that, despite the fact he should. _His_ baby. _His_ responsibility. _His_ child.

"That's fine." he responded, replacing the frown on his face with a smile so as Jack wouldn't catch onto what he was thinking.

He couldn't have Jack knowing what he really thought about the baby. He had already lost enough over the past year, he couldn't lose Jack as well. He realised that now.

"You go lay on the bed, I'll ring Owen."

**_~tw~_**

"Owen Harper." Owen's voice greeted Ianto through the phone, his voice groggy as

if he had just woken up.

"Owen! It's Ianto, look Jack's sick, really sick and I need you to look at him." Ianto's voice was quick, frustrated and urgent.

"The guys immortal Ianto, even if he contracted HIV he'd still survive." Owen brushed it off like it was nothing, because in his mind it wasn't. Jack would just die, come back, and everything would be fine.

"Owen just come round and check him over!"

"Alright, alright. This had better not be just exhaustion from one of your stupid sex games or something."

"Just get over here."

"Let me guess, he's at your place?" Owen asked, making a huffing noise as he pulling on his leather jacket.

"Yes, he can't keep his eyes open, come quickly." Ianto informed the Doctor, as Owen grabbed his keys from the bowl on the coffee table. "Shit!" the Welshman swore as he pressed the back of his hand against Jack's forehead, "He's really burning up Owen. Oh shit J-"

"Ianto, calm down," Owen interrupted as he exited his flat, "Everything will be fine, I'm on my way."

As if he suddenly realised the seriousness of the situation, Owen attempted to assure Ianto that Jack would be okay. He knew just how much Ianto cared about Jack, despite all the jokes that were made at the two men's expense, the team knew that their relationship was much more than just occasional, casual sex. Even if they wouldn't officially tell each other that.

"Is he lying down?" Owen asked, as he took the stairs down to the lobby two at a time, it was quicker than the lift, and he never really did like those things anyway. Ianto answered him with a positive reply as Owen made his way into the lobby of his apartment block, "You said he has a fever right? Well I want you to grab a face cloth, run it under the cold tap, and place it on his forehead. I'll be there in 5 minutes. And Ianto, don't panic."

Owen knew he shouldn't really be driving after he had been drinking, but Ianto seemed incredibly upset, and he didn't need his time wasted by having to wait for a taxi to arrive. It wasn't exactly like it was the first time Owen had driven his car after having a beer or two, and it wasn't like he _really _took the law seriously. Although he did make a mental note to never tell Gwen about this, he really didn't need a bollocking off of her.

**_~tw~_**

"So, do you want to tell me what's going on, or do I have to run every test possible in order to find out? The first option would be much quicker." Owen asked, as he took in the sight of Jack lying upon Ianto's bed, sweaty, and visibly shaking.

"I'm pregnant." Jack groaned, sitting up in the bed slightly so he was able to properly look at the Doctor.

"I was being serious Jack." Owen sighed, narrowing his eyes at the Captain. _This was not a time for jokes_, Owen thought dryly.

"So was I. Look, that's why I'm sick. My body is adjusting so that it is able to grow the baby, it's not a nice process."

"Fancy explaining all this to me?" Owen asked, directing the question to Ianto who was standing next to Jack beside the bed.

"It's something to do with the fish. Don't ask me, ask him." Ianto motioned towards Jack with his head, still not really fully understanding exactly how Jack could get pregnant, and how this situation was actually possible.

"I'm from the 51st Century, by then mankind has adapted the human body so males can produce children. It's not exactly a very nice experience, many flaws that need sorting out."

"Right, well now I understand why you said it was serious." Owen ran his hand through his hair, incredibly confused, "We should probably take you to the Hub to do some tests."

"I am not becoming your lab rat Owen Harper."

"You will, you've got no choice in this matter. Ianto, grab him some clothes." Owen ordered, looking around the room and noticing Jack's clothes on the floor by the bathroom door.

"I'm your boss, you can't order me around." Jack attempting to glare at Owen, but failed miserably. Sick Jack, in Ianto's eyes at least, was rather cute. It was a word that Ianto wouldn't normally use for the Captain, but he found it to be rather fitting. Sick Jack reminded Ianto of a small puppy, lost and vulnerable, but still so _damn cute! _

"I'm your Doctor, you can't refuse treatment."

**_~to be continued~ _**

**Authors Note: This was going to be posted much earlier, much my internet has been down ****_alllllllll_**** day, and it's literally only just come back on, so I thought I'd post it as soon as it came back on just in case it goes off again. Damn you Virgin Media, I hope it's been off for a good reason! **

**Annnnd, I'm now going to continue watching Derren Brown Apocalypse, because who doesn't love a bit o' zombie action? So if there are any mistakes, please tell me. My proof reading was distracted by zombies. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Spoilers: Post-Cyberwoman, so spoilers for that.**

Ianto couldn't think of any word other than erratic to describe Owen's driving. He was feeling incredibly sick in the backseat of Owen's car, trying so very hard to keep down the crisps that he had eaten in the pub earlier as the medic flew over another speed bump far too quickly to be legal. The funny thing, or to Ianto at least, was that this was Owen's 'careful driving'. He knew from experience of being in the Torchwood SUV with Owen driving that if he was driving as he usually did, those crisps he had eaten definitely wouldn't be staying down.

Surprisingly, Jack looked much better than he had prior to Owen arriving at the apartment. In fact, he'd even gotten a bit of colour back in his cheeks, but his head was rested against the window, and he wasn't complaining about Owen's driving so Ianto knew that he wasn't fully back to normal. Their hands were held together on the middle seat, and Ianto ran his thumb gently over Jack's knuckles, lifting the Captain's hand and placing a light kiss on the bottom of his clenched fingers.

Jack briefly lifted his head off of the window to look over at Ianto, and smiled slightly at him as if to reassure him that everything was fine. But everything wasn't fine, not at all. Ianto knew Jack was just putting on a brave face because Owen was here now. He was the Captain, he shouldn't look weak - he shouldn't _be _weak. He was Captain Jack Harkness, immortal leader of Torchwood, _not_ someone who rushes to the doctor's when they are feeling a little sick.

"So, that illness you mentioned earlier then, not from a cold like you said?" Owen commented as he came to a stop at a red light - much to Ianto's surprise, as he genuinely thought Owen was going to run it.

Jack didn't answer Owen's question, still feeling a little sick; words were difficult. Owen didn't really need an answer to his question anyway, considering it was pretty obvious Jack had lied about having a cold.

"And this would also be why you haven't been drinking alcohol, right?" Owen asked, looking up in his rear view mirror to quickly check on Jack. "I don't need details of how this happened by the way. I think I can guess that for myself." Ianto noted the shudder that Owen put on. He knew that Owen wasn't homophobic, that he fully supported their relationship, _whatever relationship that was. O_nce on a drunken night out the Medic even _had _made a pass at Ianto... not that Ianto would ever mention that to Owen or any other Torchwood member. It was his little secret, he knew something that the rest of the team didn't know, something he could use against Owen.

Despite not getting any answers from the two passengers, Owen continued talking to them as if he were having an interesting, in depth conversation with someone else other than himself.

"Bringing up a kid in Torchwood?" Owen asked as the light turned green and he continued down the deserted road, "Wow. That'll be tough. And dangerous. Did you think of that Jack?"

Of course Jack had thought about that, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to think about the danger that the child would be placed in by being brought into the world of Torchwood, so he stopped thinking about it, and focussed on the good. The fact that he was having a baby with the man that he loved; he was going to have his own tiny Welshman. He had his own little Ianto growing inside of him.

Ianto, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking those kind of thoughts. Countless times Ianto's life had been put in danger, and the lives of those that he loved so dearly. How could he bring a baby into that world? How could a baby _survive _in the world that he lived in? Would he have to give up his job? Would he have to give up his life for the child? A child that he wasn't even fully sure if he actually _wanted._

"Is there a reason why you aren't answering any of my questions?" Owen stopped again at a red light, they all seemed to be against him, turning red just as he approached. "It's very childish you know."

Ianto concluded that Owen was incredibly talkative when he'd had a few beers, like he'd had earlier that night at the pub - more talkative than usual - and irritable. Ianto had never had the pleasure of a proper conversation with Owen when he'd had a drink, so this was a new experience for him. An experience he definitely didn't want repeated anytime soon.

"Fine, continue ignoring me, but I'm your doctor now, Jack, so you need to tell me everything." Owen sighed, before mumbling to himself about Jack and Ianto, and their damn secrets.

**_~tw~_**

When they arrived at the Hub, Jack had fallen asleep against the window of Owen's car. After a moment of Ianto staring at him with a smile on his face, because - not that he would ever admit it - Jack was positively adorable when he slept, Ianto realised he'd somehow have to wake him and get him into the Hub. Despite Jack's strong belief that he in fact was a light sleeper, Ianto knew from experience that he wasn't. At all. Feeding the Weevils was probably an easier task than waking up Jack, because when the Captain was woken early from sleep, he was not a pleasant person to be around. Adorable with his pouts, groggy voice and sleepy eyes, yes. However, pleasant was not a word Ianto would use to describe him.

Ianto wasn't too impressed with Owen when he was left to wake Jack up on his own and take him down to the medical bay, Owen chuckling to himself about how Ianto shouldn't have ignored him in the car or he might have helped.

Owen was busy setting up the scanner and needles for blood tests that he would later be carrying out on the older American down in the medical bay, when Ianto finally entered the Hub, a more awake Jack holding his hand. He was looking a little more sick and pale than he had before.

Ianto was thankful there was a bucket next to the bed, just in case. He knew that he'd end up being the one to clean the place down, not the other two men.

Owen smiled at Jack widely when he saw the Captain's reaction to where he was going to have to lie down. The hard metal bed was not really suitable for living people. Jack made a mental note to buy a new bed for the medical bay if he was going to have to keep having check-ups.

Ianto stood next to his lover, who was now lying on the autopsy bed, holding his hand tightly, and smiling down at him reassuringly. Jack tried not to think about the uncountable number of dead bodies of aliens, humans and God knows how many other species that had laid on this bed before him... being dissected... blood spewing everywhere... Dr. Owen Harper and his many predecessors cutting them open and performing numerous tests upon them. But the thoughts were there, and making his nausea worse by the second. He just prayed that the young doctor had thoroughly disinfected the metal bed.

**_~tw~ _**

Owen looked up from the computer screen with a small smile on his face, "Well you're definitely pregnant." He told Jack, who grinned at him in response. "Would you like to see your baby?"

"You are eight and a half weeks gone," Owen told them as he began tapping at his computer to call the image of the baby up.

"I thought you said you were only four weeks?" Ianto asked, looking at Jack and rather confused.

"Huh, must have gotten it wrong." Jack shrugged his shoulders, not entirely bothered about it. Four weeks was only a guess.

"I could do the test again, although I doubt that Torchwood technology is wrong," Owen told them from the computer, still furiously tapping at the keyboard to get the ultrasound to show.

"No, no it's fine. Just means we won't have to wait so long." Jack smiled at Ianto, who was furrowing his eyebrows at the Captain. Surely Jack must have known he was further along than the four weeks he had claimed?

"Well, here it is. There's your baby."

The black and white sonogram on the Torchwood medical bay wall showed what at first glance looked like a tiny, tadpole-like creature that was growing inside of Jack. It was about the side of a kidney bean, and a small smile made its way onto Ianto's face as he looked at it.

"I'm just going to check yours and the baby's health; make sure everything is in order." Owen told the two men, who were too interested in the little unmoving foetus to care what Owen was saying to them.

A quiet little 'thud' sound was made by the computer, causing Owen to jump slightly, and stare at the computer screen confused.

"What was that?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. Ianto was still silent, staring up at the image on the wall, the little miracle growing inside of the Captain.

"I think that was your baby's heartbeat, hold on let me check."

Incredibly confused, Owen attempted to get the sound that his computer just made back. He could have sworn he learned at Med School that you wouldn't be able to hear a baby's heartbeat until at least 10 weeks of pregnancy, but then again, this was Torchwood Technology, and who knows what else it would be able to pick up this early?

"Yes, it was. Want to listen?" Owen didn't need the two men to answer him before he had the sound back, ringing out loudly through the empty Torchwood Hub. The tiny, soft sound of thumping, that distinguished that the little baby inside of Jack was alive and growing.

"That's our baby Jack," Ianto whispered, squeezing Jack's hand just a little tighter as tears began to form in his eyes, "That's our baby."

**_~to be continued~_**

**Authors Note: From this moment on, Ianto's moves are going to get incredibly confusing, so watch out and pay attention, because a pattern will form. Well, if all goes to plan a pattern will form. I hope it works. **

**This chapter was even more difficult to complete than my assignments. I don't even know why! I think it's the filler stuff I suck at. Anyway, a huge huge thank you to tomchyk, aka most awesome person in the world, for helping me with the filler stuff, and for reading it through for me, and also Minska Catral who has been crazy helpful to me with her pregnancy knowledge! And now I'd better get back to my assignments… Damn. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note #1: I would first like to apologise for how long this has taken me. To make up for that, this is longer than normal because I'm in a super good mood right now ****_(marriage equality in England baby, yesssssssssss!) _****and I have wanted to get this finished for ages, so I'm doing it now so I can spend the rest of my week on Law work (oh yay…). So I've ****_literally _****stayed up all night to finish this, my laptop battery is almost flat, and now I must sleep.**

**Also, there is an important message in the second Authors Note at the bottom, about the future of this story, so I would appreciate it if you could please read through my ramblings. **

**Spoilers: Post-Cyberwoman, so spoilers for that – as usual. **

"Alright, first I'll need to check your health." Owen told Jack and Ianto, as he looked up from his computer screen to see he was clearly talking to himself, as the two men were still staring at the black and white image on the wall, not listening to Owen but the tiny faint heartbeat of their unborn child.

"Okay." Jack mumbled, squeezing Ianto's hand a little tighter, and smiling wider than he thought possible.

"Then I'll check the baby's health, take some measurements, and print off these scans."

"Mhmm," Jack mumbled again, Ianto was not paying attention in the slightest to what Owen was saying. Owen felt like he was intruding on a private moment that the two men clearly wanted, but it was late and he wanted bed, or coffee. Neither of those would be happening if they continued to stare at the wall.

"Then I'm going to strip for you." Owen said as he grabbed the clipboard he would need for the information he'd need from Jack. "And dance on the table. Is that okay?" Owen asked, looking up from the clipboard to Jack and Ianto who had _finally _drawn their eyes away from the wall.

"What?" the two men asked in unison.

"Listen to me then," Owen sighed, "Right off the table and onto the scales." Owen muttered, pointing to the small bathroom scales that were beside his computer. He made a quick note at the top of his paper to get some decent scales, those damn things were always so temperamental. "Give it a kick if it doesn't work."

"You really need to get these changed." Jack muttered, slipping out his shoes, the main bulk of his clothes already having been removed for the scan.

"Already noted down," Owen told him as he peered over Jack to look at the number, "Do it another three times to check its right, that thing once told me I weighed less than Tosh."

"You shouldn't really trust something that cost less than twenty pounds." Ianto smiled from the autopsy table, which he'd taken to leaning against, a smile on his face that didn't seem to want to disappear.

"You've gained 6 pounds since the last medical." Owen shook his head as he wrote down Jack's weight for the medical records.

"I kept telling you to watch what you eat," Ianto shook his head with a grin, "and that you were getting a little podgy." The Welshman chuckled, his grin widening when he saw Jack's horrified look.

"You said you liked the podge! You said you liked to have some love handles to hold onto whilst we're-"

"No, no, no I do not want to hear about you two having sex thank you." Owen cut Jack off as he grabbed the blood pressure monitor, "Now put the cuff on a sit down."

**_~tw~ _**

"Okay, so I definitely do not want you going out into the field Jack. And this isn't me wanting to be in charge, this is serious. You may be immortal, but the baby inside of you might not be." Owen paused for a moment before continuing, "There is a chance that because you are immortal, that the baby could be too. However, we definitely don't want you to die and find out the baby isn't the hard way. And no unnecessary stress. You're on reports from now on."

"Like that isn't stressful," the aggravated Captain groaned, sending a glare to Owen. "I hate paperwork, that's what I employ you for."

"Jack!" Ianto reprimanded, giving him a little slap on the arm.

"I want you eating proper meals." Owen continued, ignoring Jack's comment, "2 litres of water, 5 fruit and veg, lots of protein, calcium, starch and dairy every day from now on. Also, you need to cut down on your caffeine intake." The medic listed off all the times that he could remember about good diet in pregnancy, he would grill Jack at a later date about the proper nutrients when he had researched them properly, "I've seen what you eat Jack. And if you feel you _really need _to be involved in the action, you can drive us for the next few months."

"Think I'd rather just stay on my own and do reports." The Captain grumbled.

"Stop acting like a child Jack." Ianto glared, Owen briefly chuckled at the thought that Ianto would soon have to look after _two _children, quickly composing himself before the two men could question what was so funny.

"Are you going to want to find out the sex when you can?" Owen asked, getting back to the topic at hand.

"No." Ianto and Jack replied in unison. Ianto hadn't even thought about it before he answered, neither had Jack, nor had the question been discussed beforehand, so they were both glad to know that they both wanted the same thing. That was now another thing to cross off the list of things that needed to be discussed in terms of the baby.

"Okay, that was easy enough." Owen shrugged, smiling, "Now of course it's going to have to be a c-section"

"I know, I've done this all before."

"Oh good, then I don't need to tell you all about it then."

"Remember once you asked me about an incredibly faint line across my stomach?" Jack asked, directing his question to Ianto, "And I told you it was a birth mark? It's not, it's c-section scars. Mainly ones that didn't go so well." Jack felt bad for a brief moment for having lied to Ianto, but that was information that he hadn't previously been able to share, at the time he was referring to, Ianto would not have understood, there would have been too many questions, and they were not yet in a stage in their relationship that Jack would be able to talk about his past in such a way.

"I thought you didn't get scars?" Ianto asked, remembering the time that he had questioned Jack about his lack of scars, because a man who had been around as long as Jack had was bound to have _some _battle scars.

"Obviously these ones stayed, I don't know why. A horrible reminder of the past, maybe?" Jack shrugged his shoulders, confused himself about the reason why these particular scars had stayed and not, for example, a scar from the day Tosh had accidentally cut his cheek with a letter opener – which she was still crying about a week later despite the fact that Jack had completely healed within the hour.

"Well at least you've given me plenty of notice about all of this," Owen told them, "I can brush up on my pregnancy knowledge, hated that part of med school, definitely did not pay attention."

"You can also practice your dissecting skills, I've seen you opening up those aliens, you are not opening me up like that."

"Performing such a task on a living human is very different to a dead alien corpse Jack, I can assure you I will be professional."

"You had better be, I'm still your boss." Jack reminded Owen, "I want this to stay between the three of us for the moment," Jack told them, as he began to re-button his shirt, silently stating that this was now all over, and they would be going to bed, "Maybe tell the rest of the team at some other point."

"They'll eventually find out." Owen shrugged his shoulders, not understanding why Jack would want to wait to tell them. Gwen and Tosh would start to get suspicious about Jack's behaviour very quickly, especially with Jack not going out into the field.

"I know, just- not right now, okay? Let it settle in for us first."

**_~tw~ _**

It had been the early hours of the morning when Owen had finally finished his tests on Jack, and taking samples, and lecturing the American on his diet and exercise. Owen truly didn't understand how Jack managed to stay so fit and healthy – minus the little bit of weight gain, that was probably just muscle anyway - with such an appalling diet, he had seen what the Captain ordered for lunch and the vast quantity of it that he ate, but he knew that if the baby was going to get all the nutrition that it needed, then something would have to change.

He also was aware that Jack was hiding something, it was the look on his face when he mentioned Jack's immortality and the baby that gave it away. He knew that Jack was aware of what would happen if he died, and he had a feeling that it wasn't for a good reason that he was keeping this information from them.

Jack didn't see the point after the examination, to go back home to Ianto's apartment. So he swiftly grabs the Welshman's hand and began to drag him out the autopsy bay to take him down into his bunker. Owen had agreed to sleep on the couch.

"Jack?" Owen asked, running a hand through his hair like he was nervous.

"I'll meet you down there." Jack smiled at Ianto, giving him a quick peck on the cheek turning back to Owen.

"The ones that went wrong, the C-sections, would you mind telling me about them? What happened, why they went wrong? Just so that I can make sure I don't make the same mistakes." That, in Owen's mind, was enough of an excuse to want to know more information about Jack and his previous pregnancies, he didn't want his Captain aware that he was genuinely interested in him.

"Sure, can we not do it now though? I have a load of paperwork to finish in the morning, and I could do with a good night's sleep." Jack finished his sentence with a yawn, backing up his point that he was tired and in need of sleep.

"No, that's fine." Owen waved him off as he finished backing away his medical equipment for the night.

"Thanks Owen."

"For what?" the Medic questioned, looking up at the older man confused.

"For not freaking out and for agreeing to do this, I don't think Yan is taking it all that well." Jack sighed, yawning again and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Really?"

"He just, seems a little distant. I'm not going to talk about my relationship with you, I'll talk about the medical stuff and the baby, but not my personal life." He finished with a quick _night _before making his way down to the bunker, where Ianto was already half asleep in the tiny single bed.

**_~tw~_**

Ianto smiled as the older American man spat out the coffee that he had just handed him back into the mug, frowning deeply at his younger lover, "Is this decaf, Ianto?"

"Yep, you want to drink coffee from now on, then you get decaf."

"I have to drink decaf for the next 7 months?" Jack asked, turning his attention from Ianto, to the mug of coffee in his hand, Ianto agreed, his smile widening slightly, "Well considering you're the one who knocked me up without any warning, you are drinking it too"

"Excuse me?" Ianto asked, his smile suddenly faltering.

"Yup, either we both drink decaf, or neither of us drink decaf. Which will it be Mr Jones?"

"You _Sir_, are evil."

"Oh I know I am" Jack chuckled, taking another small sip of the boiling hot coffee in his hand, and grimacing, before shooing Ianto away so he could continue with his ever growing stack of reports.

The taste of decaf wasn't actually that bad for the Captain, it was still Ianto's special blend, and in his eyes better than you could get anywhere else, but the initial shock of the decaffeinated taste was what had drawn him to his reaction, and well now he was just playing it up for Ianto, because he knew just how much his Welshman was enjoying his discomfort. Jack would leave his comment on Ianto's sadistic side coming out for later on.

"Oh, and the same goes for alcohol and smoking by the way," Jack added, just as Ianto was about to leave the room, "I can't have them, and so neither can you. And don't think I haven't noticed the sneaky cigarettes you have, I have a 51st Century sense of smell Mr Jones."

"Now that's just not playing fair." Ianto grumbled, at the thought of losing now 3 of his favourite things; proper coffee, alcohol and the sweet taste of nicotine that he occasionally indulged in.

"Shouldn't have gotten me pregnant then, should you?" Jack teased, "By the way, tonight I'm taking you out."

"Where are we going?" Ianto asked, taking a seat in the chair opposite Jack's desk, smoothing out the creases in his suit as he did so, he wasn't going to continue standing in the doorway hovering, Jack's paperwork _clearly _wasn't that important. There wasn't much work left to be done anyway, and Gwen, Tosh and Owen were all busy doing their own thing within the Hub. Ianto had only to feed Janet and some filing left to do, and anything else that Jack would spring on him last minute, then he was done for the day, the Rift having been surprisingly quiet. The Tourist office was closed due to the extreme weather conditions outside, the rain and wind suggesting that no tourists would be mad enough to take a walk across the bay.

"Now that would be telling" the Captain grinned at the young Archivist, although his grin faltered when a sudden wave of nausea hit him full on, and before he knew it his head was deep in the metal bin beside his desk – fortunately for Ianto he had made the bin this time - with Ianto rubbing soothing circles on the base of his back, whispering comforting words into his ear. This was something Ianto would definitely have to get used to.

**_~to be continued~_**

**Authors Note #2: I always imagine 'Ianto's special blend' as being a mixture of all the best tasting coffees. Like a spoon of one amazing coffee, and a spoon of another amazing coffee. I don't drink coffee, so I don't know what good tasting coffees there are. I'm more of a typical Brit with my tea and a couple of biscuits. But yeah, has anyone else ever wondered exactly what makes Ianto's coffee taste so good? Just me?**

**Anyway, important stuff. With University, assignments, and Placement coming up soon and we had a bit of a big family situation involving illness – and well actually allowing myself to have ****_me _****time and a life, oh and me wanting to get healthy so I joined the gym which is taking up more time than I thought – this story has completely dropped in my list of priorities. I mean, it's dropped so much that it's barely even on the list anymore. So, therefore I'm taking a kind of hiatus for a while. I can't keep stressing over it, and worrying about updates, and wanting to complete other stories that I am in the process of writing. I haven't yet decided if that means updates are going to be more spread out, or if it just means that I'll take a break for a while until I can get my life back on track and I get my writing mojo back, which appears to have disappeared into thin air. **

**So! In conclusion – it is possible that there will not be another update on this story for a while. There will be an update, just not soon. ****_UNLESS_****of course there is a nice person out there who fancies giving me a hand to write it? Of course, you'll get credit for it if you do. I have notes for my future chapters, with a lot of stuff already planned, it's just getting them written that I am struggling with. **

**Anywayyy, I hope you understand. If not, feel free to bitch at me about it, I don't mind, I probably deserve it. Might even get my butt back in gear. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Where are we going?" Ianto asked for the third time in ten minutes, glaring at Jack.

"It's a surprise," Jack replied again,

"I hate surprises," Ianto grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"You know doing that makes you look like a child, right?" Jack grinned, a slight chuckle in his voice as he looked over at Ianto, who now was pouting; it didn't help him look any older. "You're adorable."

"You know I hate surprises. And don't call me adorable."

"Yes, well, I like surprises. Can't I surprise you now and again?"

"That doesn't stop me from hating them."

"I'm treating you, Ianto. Cheer up a little!" Jack grinned over at him, "And before you even say anything about where we're going – which I know you probably will – I am paying for tonight."

Ianto couldn't help but cast his mind back to the last argument that the two of them had. Jack had been flaunting the fact that his savings account could almost rival the Queen's, after Ianto tried to remind Jack that he couldn't afford the things Jack could. Suddenly, tonight no longer seemed like Jack just treating Ianto to a nice meal – well, a nice _date, _something they didn't really do very often – and seemed more like Jack was trying too hard to impress Ianto with his money. On the positive side, Ianto couldn't help but smile at the fact that Jack seemed to be more willing to pay for things, and be not so damn cheap anymore. Something from that very awkward lecture seemed to have gotten through.

"No…" Ianto gasped, as they pulled into the car park of the restaurant. "Really?" he asked, looking over at Jack with wide eyes and a big grin on his face.

"Yes, really," Jack grinned at Ianto's obvious delight. The Welshman was almost literally bouncing in his seat with excitement, adding to his adorable youthfulness. Jack loved these moments, when Ianto let his guard down and _really _let Jack see the true Ianto – the Ianto Jack was sure existed before Lisa, before Torchwood and the world screwed up his life. The Ianto that Jack remembered from the visits he made to Torchwood One, back when Ianto first joined Torchwood.

"Thank you!" Ianto smiled widely, giving Jack a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See, I do listen to you." Jack got out of the car, closely followed by Ianto.

"Sometimes," Ianto conceded, chuckling as Jack held out a hand for him to take as they walked into the restaurant.

"Hello! Welcome to La Calabria," a young hostess greeted them as they walked into the restaurant. "Table for two?" she asked with a smile.

"Please," Jack smiled in response, as she grabbed two of the leather bound menus and guided them towards a cozy, empty little table.

"Good evening gentlemen, my name is Jason and I'll be your waiter this evening." A blonde young waiter – who couldn't have been any older than 18 - grinned at them. Ianto took an immediate dislike to the way that his eyes wandered over Jack's form, lingering appreciatively. "And if you don't mind me saying, sir, that coat looks absolutely perfect on you. Not many men can carry off the period military look."

Jack smirked a bit at Ianto, who stoically resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The boy clearly missed their exchange, because he ploughed on. "A man of your obvious taste should really enjoy our wine list. We have an excellent selection. I'll leave you with it and be back in a moment to start you off with drinks. He turned and departed, swaying his hips suggestively.

Ianto picked up the wine list, which had been left conspicuously closer to Jack on the table. Scanning it, his eyes widened, "I've heard this place had a fantastic wine selection, but this is… beyond anything I could have expected." Ianto gaped in awe at the wines listed on the menu, trying to avoid glancing at the price per bottle which he knew would be more than he would normally spend on an entire meal.

Jack reached across and snatched the leather book from Ianto's hands. Ianto treated Jack to a withering stare, but Jack just arched an eyebrow back at him and smirked a little. Ianto cursed himself for teaching him that. "What did we discuss earlier?" Jack chided.

Ianto rubbed his face in frustration as he groaned. "Jack…" he started, hating the slight whiny edge to his voice – it would just add to the teasing Jack continued to give him about him acting like an adorable child.

"Ianto," Jack cut him off. "This is tough for me too, but I will do it for you and the baby. I need your support, though. Please?"

Ianto never could say no to Jack's big, beautiful blue eyes, especially when he was doing that puppy-dog look with the slight pout on that full bottom lip. "Fine, Jack," he sighed, placing the wine menu back down onto the table and pushing it as far away as possible, so as not to be tempted to pick it up again.

"Thank you, Ianto." Jack touched his hand and smiled his gorgeous, should-not-be-legal smile, and Ianto found himself smiling softly back despite himself.

They had settled into light, companionable conversation by the time the waiter returned. He looked a little deflated when Jack thanked him and informed him that both of them would just be having water, but the smile that he got from Jack with it seemed to make up for his disappointment. He left them with dinner menus and Jack with a flirty smile.

Ianto told himself he wouldn't let the kid aggravate him. After all, it wasn't as though he and Jack were a real couple, right? He still couldn't help feeling possessive.

Jason returned for their orders. He rattled off the specials in a bored voice in Ianto's general direction, and.

"I'll have the chicken penne carbonara," Ianto told him picking the one that sounded good in hopes of getting rid of him faster.

"And for you, sir?" He turned to Jack, and Ianto couldn't help narrowing his eyes a little. That was _his_ way to wind Jack up. "Might I recommend something _extra_ special for you?"

"What might that be?" Jack smiled at the waiter, flashing those gorgeous teeth at him.

"Our house special, sir," he replied, leaning much too close for Ianto's comfort. "Or simply our chicken penne carbonara like your friend?"

Ianto was so wrapped up in his attempts to squash the urge to strangle the waiter so obviously attempting to encroach on his territory – very definitely his, especially given Jack's condition – that he almost missed Jack's leg nudging against his own.

"I think I'll just have the spaghetti, thanks," Jack said. "I'm not looking for anything else; I already have something quite special of my own." To punctuate his statement, Jack smiled softly at the Welshman sitting across from him.

Feeling his face heating under the combined stares of both men – one surprised and one amused – Ianto was torn between sliding off his chair under the table, rolling his eyes at the utter sap, and lunging across the table to snog the breath out of Jack. The waiter turned abruptly and hurried off, and Jack let loose the laugh he was obviously struggling to hold in.

Reaching across the table, he took one of Ianto's hands in his own before his young lover had time to snatch it away. "I mean that, Ianto," Jack said quietly. "Anyway," he continued, lightly brushing his lips across Ianto's knuckles before setting his hand back on the table linen, "it's no wonder. I am irresistible, after all." He tossed Ianto one of his trademark grins and threw in a wink for good measure.

Ianto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, just barely managing to fight off a smile of his own. He let himself slouch a little in his chair, happy that the strange quiet that had settled over them had broken. "Typical," he snarked good-naturedly. Why should he be jealous? Despite what Jack had just said, they weren't really in a relationship, were they? Didn't he have to agree to that at some point?

"Of course; I've been told that by quite a few people," Jack continued. "Have I ever told you about the time that I was exiled from a galaxy for being too attractive?"

This was the Jack that Ianto was used to. The go-anywhere, do-anything (in every sense of the phrase) Captain with the rakish grin and the sexual history longer than the phonebook. That type of man didn't do relationships. Maybe it was just the pregnancy hormones talking about all this mushy stuff. This was never going to be a normal, working relationship anyway; even if Jack had accepted it now, or thought they were together, eventually he would move on – that's just who he was. Ianto wasn't even sure that a 21st century teaboy at a secret organisation could _have _a relationship with an immortal man from the 51st century (_who is capable of getting pregnant_, his mind reminded him). Hell, Ianto wasn't even sure that _he_ could have a functioning relationship. His track record was fairly dismal … he had kept his last girlfriend-slash-cybercreature in a basement for months…

"…They strapped me into a special canister so no one would see them remove me! It would have caused rioting – possibly a revolt…" Jack trailed off. "Ianto?"

"Hmm?" Ianto asked, clearly not paying attention to Jack.

"You don't seem to be enjoying this as much as I am."

"Sorry, Jack, miles away." Fortunately, they were saved from further awkward conversation by the arrival of the meals and drinks, which were more or less unceremoniously dumped on the table before the waiter fled. Ianto made a mental note not to tip more than the bare polite minimum.

"You know this time will be better." Jack smiled as he spooned a mouthful of pasta into his mouth.

"This time?" Ianto asked, confused, as he picked up the glass of diet coke and took a sip. Judging by the taste, the waiter had clearly 'forgotten' his request for the diet version.

"This pregnancy," Jack explained, smiling wider. "It'll be better than my previous ones."

"Oh." Ianto had nothing further to say on the topic at that point. He didn't want to talk about the baby. He just wanted a nice quiet meal with Jack, and no discussions of matters that were bound to cause tension – or more tension than Jack had already caused with his wandering eyes.

"At least this time I'm actually in love with the father of my child," Jack continued on. "One time, I was so-"

"Do we have to talk about this?" Ianto asked, interrupting Jack and setting his cutlery down a little toohard.

"Talk about what? The baby?"

"Your exes Jack. Do we have to talk about your exes while we're on a date together?"

"I was just trying to make conversation," Jack pouted, looking down at the table. Ianto likened Jack's behaviour to that of a small child being told off by their parents – he felt sometimes like Jack _was _just a small child in a man's body.

"Yes, well, I don't wish to discuss your previous relationships right now thank you."

"Is everything okay with your meal?" The waiter had appeared, grinning widely and standing even closer to Jack than before – which Ianto hadn't thought was possible. His eyes were giving clear signals about what he wanted from the older man – despite having already been rejected.

"Everything is fine." Jack smiled up at him, flashing him that grin that he gave Ianto when it was late and Ianto had coffee.

"Well just give me a shout if you need _anything_ at all." Ianto knew he was doing it on purpose now, there was absolutely no need for a waiter to be _that _close to _his _boyfriend – _not boyfriend, partner, father of his child, boss, friend who he occasionally slept with, whatever he was, he was Ianto's – _and there definitely wasn't a need for the waiter to touch Jack's shoulder as he was leaving.

"I want to leave." Ianto pushed his chair out slightly and removed the napkin from his lap – always there as a precaution, decent trousers were expensive, and he couldn't afford to keep replacing them, Torchwood was definitely not a wardrobe friendly job.

"Why? Oh come on Yan, just finish your meal." Jack motioned to Ianto's plate that was still half-filled with the carbonara Ianto had ordered.

"Why?" Ianto retorted. For a man who had lived so many lives and been around for so long, Ianto was frequently surprised by Jack's seeming lack of people skills and common sense. "Why, Jack? Because we're on a date, which you insisted we go on, and you've spent the night discussing your ex-partners and flirting with the damn waiter. I'm sorry if that isn't exactly what I wanted to spend my night doing. Now, I want to leave." Ianto didn't care if he sounded like a stroppy child; if he spent another minute with Jack in this place, with that waiter who was staring over at the table way too pointedly, he would be sure to cause a scene. There was enough drama in his life at the moment. Torchwood managed to keep his stress levels up pretty high, and he was sure the next medical Owen did would involve a lot of shouting at Ianto in regards to his blood pressure – so added relationship drama in the middle of a restaurant was not high on Ianto's list of things to do.

"Alright, I'll just get the bill."

**_~tw~ _**

"I didn't mean to ruin this evening," Jack sighed, turning off the engine outside of Ianto's flat. "I am sorry Yan."

"Don't, Jack." Ianto unbuckled his seatbelt, not looking over at Jack's side of the car. He knew if he did he would see Jack looking sorry for himself, and he knew that he'd immediately forgive Jack… not that Jack had really done anything wrong.

The car ride back to Ianto's flat had been silent, and not the good kind, when you're blissfully full of food and glowing in the aftermath of the most perfect date. It was the bad kind, thick with tension and simmering tempers. Jack had spent the first few minutes attempting to pick a radio station, fiddling with the buttons on the car's stereo until he eventually settled on turning it off – mainly due to the amount of sighing Ianto seemed to be doing - and they listened to only the hum of the engine.

"Would it be best if I stayed at the Hub tonight?" Jack asked, squeezing the steering wheel tightly.

"Probably," Ianto nodded, as he opened the door of the SUV and climbed out into the cold, harsh night wind.

**_~to be continued~ _**

**Authors Note: Hello! Long time no see and all that crap. First off I want to apologise – Uni literally has been so crazy for the past couple of months, but I finish next week for the summer (if I don't have to resit my law exam, or my assignments), and I'm making it my summer project to get this story complete! Secondly I want to thank my absolutely amazingly wonderful beta tomchyk, if it wasn't for her this wouldn't be being posted today. She's wonderful and amazing, have I mentioned that? **

**Anyway, I got tumblr! Don't know why that's an exciting fact, it means I have less of a life than I did before. So yeah, go find me and enjoy stupid gifs of Supernatural and Doctor Who with me! ****(accidentalserenade) . tumblr . com (obviously minus the brackets)**

**Oh! Also, a thank you to Lady Emma Wentworth, who once again got my butt moving with her reviews! You're awesome. You're all awesome. Now I'm going to drink my weight in tea and continue watching Family Guy, whilst avoiding writing my portfolio that is due in next week. **


End file.
